Regresando a casa
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: El amigo extranjero de Estados Unidos, Tony, está haciendo una extraña y asombrosa máquina y el americano decide curiosear adentrándose al área de trabajo del alienígena mientras éste no está. ¿Qué descubre y cómo lo afecta?
1. Chapter 1

**Pues, este fic se me ocurrió mientras me aburría. Así que pueden esperar lo que sea.**

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.**

**Les dejo el capi uno**

Capítulo 1

Amplios jardines rodeaban lo que era el hogar de Alfred F. Jones, quien en ese momento disfrutaba de un agradable atardecer, sentado en una de las muchas bancas que se encontraban por todo el jardín. Las puestas de sol eran lo más…

Interrumpió su reflexión al mirar de reojo la figura inconfundible de Tony, su amigo extranjero que se deslizó con cautela por un costado de la casa llevando algo extraño en sus manos.

Alfred frunció el ceño. Hacía días que venía mirando ese raro actuar en su amigo extranjero. Si bien es cierto que de por sí Tony actúa raro, en los últimos días estaba actuando todavía más raro.

Y él, siendo muy curioso, se levantó de la banca e igual de cauteloso, comenzó a seguir a Tony, quien ajeno al seguimiento por parte del ojiazul, entró a la casa y deambulando por pasillos y más pasillos… y después de varios minutos de caminar por los pasillos, llegó a una zona que Tony mismo había diseñado para su uso personal.

El americano se detuvo a prudente distancia y miró desaparecer a Tony por una puerta que se abrió después de pulsar unos botoncitos de un panel incrustado en la pared.

— ¡Rayos!—murmuró el americano— ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Estará planeando una invasión extraterrestre? ¿Por qué está actuando raro?

Comenzó a convencerse de que su amigo extranjero planeaba una invasión. ¡Traición! Debía hacer algo. Entrar por esa puerta y descubrir los planes que Tony tenía. Seguro detrás de esa puerta había planos, armas… ¿Y qué era esa cosa extraña que Tony llevaba? ¡Un arma extraterrestre de seguro!

Debía…

Ah, pero no ahora. Ahora tenía antojo de una hamburguesa, así que volvería más tarde, cuando Tony saliera esa noche. Desde que comenzó su ir y venir por la casa de esa manera tan misteriosa, el amigo extranjero había tomado la costumbre de salir un par de horas cada noche.

Así, Alfred se retiró del lugar y fue por su hamburguesa. Casi de inmediato, Tony se reunió con él en el comedor porque también gustaba mucho de las hamburguesas, así que cenaron en una dispareja conversación.

— ¿Saldrás esta noche, Tony?

—shdjhsigjks

— ¿Cómo que esta noche no saldrás?—gritó el americano.

—shd jhsi giks

Tony repitió lo anterior dicho porque al parecer, Alfred no le había comprendido bien.

—Oh, ya veo. Todavía se me dificulta entender lo que me dices. Muy bien. Que te diviertas y no te preocupes si te tardas más de lo normal. Ahora, me voy a dormir.

Alfred se levantó de la silla y estirándose sofocó un bostezo… bastante fingido, claro.

—ghjiyuth—dijo Tony.

—Sí, Tony, buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.

Así, Alfred tomó al pasillo que lo conduciría a sus aposentos y Tony el pasillo que lo sacaría fuera de la casa. El americano esperó impaciente unos minutos en su habitación antes de darse a la tarea de recorrer los ya recorridos pasillos que lo habían llevado antes al área de trabajo de su amigo extranjero.

Al llegar frente a la puerta que era tan llamativa para él, miró el tablero.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—se preguntó en un susurro. Pulsó al tanteo unos botones, pero no sucedió nada— ¿Cuál era la tonadita?

La tonadita de los botones que Tony había pulsado acudió a su mente porque era el tono de un villancico que todos los años se tocaba en navidad, así que no necesitaba ser muuuuy inteligente para recordarlo.

Al pulsar los botones correctos, la puerta se abrió y el ojiazul entró con mucho cuidado. Buscó algún interruptor tocando la pared para encender alguna lámpara y así iluminar el interior que estaba muy oscuro y no veía nada. Así anduvo un rato hasta que sus manos tocaron una palanca. La tanteó con ambas manos dándose cuenta que había un enorme panel incrustado en la pared y que aparte de la palanca, había muchos botones, cientos de ellos.

— ¿Cuál de todos es el de la luz?—gritó casi histérico. Fue recorriendo con los dedos los botones hasta llegar a una parte del panel que era digital, es decir, bastó con pasar sus dedos por encima para que de pronto, muchas lucecitas se vieran brillar en medio de la enorme estancia.

Alfred se volvió dándole la espalda al panel para quedar frente a una estructura brillante. Miles de pequeños foquitos formaban una especie de nave, de tamaño mediano. La luz de los foquitos era roja y tenía el tenue suficiente para no lastimar la vista y a la vez, iluminar todo alrededor.

Muy sorprendido, Alfred miró en torno. Muchos paneles como el que había tocado rodeaban la estancia.

— ¡Invasión!—gritó el americano— ¡Estoy en una nave espacial! ¡Han venido a secuestrarme!

Su mirada detrás de las gafas estaba muy abierta y centrándola en la nave de lucecitas, caminó hacia ella. Era algo que él nunca había visto. Caminó un poco a su alrededor mientras que pasaba la palma de su mano izquierda sobre los foquitos. Éstos cambiaron el color rojo por varias tonalidades. Azul, verde, amarillo, blanco y violeta, a causa de su tacto.

—Es hermoso.

Se entretuvo pasando ahora ambas manos por la nave, quedando cada vez más fascinado. En una de esas, un sonido parecido al que hacen los cristales cuando pegan uno contra otro, se escuchó y Alfred dio un par de pasos atrás para mirar como cerca de él se abría una puerta.

Con una sonrisa de niño travieso, volvió a acercarse y sus manos pasaron de nuevo por donde habían pasado antes. Al pasar sobre ciertos foquitos, la puerta se cerró produciendo el mismo sonido que cuando se abrió.

La abrió y cerró una y otra y otra…. ¡Varias veces! Hasta que finalmente la dejó abierta para ingresar al interior de la nave.

— ¡Qué maravilla!—gritó el cuatro ojos— ¡Esto debe ser mío!

El interior de la nave era todavía más hermoso que el exterior. Aquí, las luces de colores eran intermitentes y el entorno brillaba de una manera que el ojiazul pareció ser uno con ellas.

—Veamos, qué más puedes hacer.

Palmeó con suavidad varios puntos de la nave, pasándose de un lado a otro en cuestión de segundos, sin fijarse siquiera qué efecto tenía el hacer eso, mientras que afuera, en varios paneles se encendieron focos de advertencia y unas finas notas musicales comenzaron a escucharse, como si fuera una alarma, pero adentro, la melodía que formaron esas notas fue para Alfred algo muy bello, así que continuó su pulsación en las paredes de la nave hasta que sus manos dieron con el área prohibida.

Una vez que pulsó allí, no hubo forma de detener aquello. Las paredes de la nave comenzaron a transformarse y los miles de foquitos desaparecieron para dejar solamente un círculo de luz en donde se mezclaron los colores. Estas luces fueron compactándose, encerrando a Alfred en una línea de luz.

Los intentos del americano por escapar fueron nulos. La línea de luz fue haciéndose cada más delgada hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer y no quedó rastro ni de la nave, ni de la luz… mucho menos de Alfred.

En cuanto la nave… o lo que fue la nave y Alfred desaparecieron en medio de una bella melodía, los paneles dejaron su actividad, la melodía dejó de escucharse y todo volvió a la oscuridad…

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomates de España? ¿Maple de Canadá? ¿Algo?**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo el capi dos. Agradezco enormemente a todos y todas por sus reviews. Sin más que agregar, dejo la conti.**

Capítulo 2

Sintió que algo correteaba por encima de su brazo y ese algo llegó a su hombro, en donde saltó a su pecho. Pudo sentir que ese algo olfateaba su ropa, pero él no podía abrir los ojos porque un dolor agudo de cabeza le hacía palpitar las sienes y hasta sintió rodar sus ojos dentro de sus órbitas, lo cual por supuesto, era solo su imaginación.

El algo intentó introducirse dentro de su ropa, así que eso fue suficiente para que en un esfuerzo, abriera por fin los ojos al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su mano izquierda para tomar el insistente algo que quería colarse adentro, hasta su piel.

Levantó al algo y los brillantes ojos rojos de una rata lo miraron con maldad.

— ¡Aaaaah!—gritó Alfred F. Jones— ¡Una rataaaa!

Y haciendo uso de su auto-desconocida fuerza, lanzó a la rata contra una de las paredes que lo rodeaban y el estrellarse del pobre animal se escuchó crujiente.

Ahora fue que sintió el frío y duro suelo contra su espalda y aún sin levantarse, miró hacia arriba. La estructura del techo le pareció familiar. Fue rodando la mirada a su alrededor y con dicha acción descubrió que también las paredes de la estructura le eran familiares.

— ¿Por qué estoy en el subterráneo de una de mis bases secretas?—se preguntó bastante confundido.

Se sentó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Efectivamente, estaba en lo que parecía ser una de sus bases secretas. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y masajeó sus palpitantes sienes tratando de recordar…

—Luces—balbuceó frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo de recordar—muchos foquitos… ¡La nave!

Sus azules ojos se abrieron ante los recuerdos y dando un salto, se levantó con rapidez y agilidad.

— ¡La nave! ¡La invasión! ¡Tony!—Siguió balbuceando mientras comienza a caminar por el ancho corredor de la base buscando la salida.

Se detuvo después de unos minutos de vagar por otros corredores similares.

—Creo que me perdí.

Tratando de recordar los planos de la base, retomó la marcha, pero siguió perdido. Francamente no recordaba el plano. Lo había estudiado, pero ya se le había olvidado, aunque sabía que por algún lado existía una salida.

Llegó a una zona que mantenía una estricta vigilancia a base de cámaras, pero él ni siquiera lo notó, así que se adentró a ella y casi de inmediato, una sirena a modo de alarma se escuchó por toda la base y una fastidiosa voz femenina repitió:

"Intruso" "Intruso" "Intruso"

La actividad humana no se hizo esperar y pasos corriendo desde varios lados de la base se escucharon. USA casi se sintió feliz de la capacidad de sus hombres para responder a la alarma, sin darse cuenta que él era el intruso.

No se dio cuanta sino hasta que se vio rodeado por varios hombres armados y uno de ellos le gritó:

— ¡No se mueva! ¡Levante los brazos!

— ¡¿Qué!—gritó USA entre sorprendido e irritado— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me dan órdenes?

E intentó salir del círculo. Muchas armas le apuntaban y estaban a punto de ponerlo nervioso… Okey, lo pusieron nervioso cuando éstas se acercaron más a él dispuestas a dispararle.

—¡Dejen de hacer esto!—Ordenó enfadado— ¿No me reconocen? ¡Soy USA! ¡Su dueño, amo y señor!

Los rostros de todos sus hombres se acercaron a él para inspeccionarlo.

—Como que sí se parece—dijo uno.

—No, en nada. Éste está muy feo—dijo otro.

—Además—dijo otro—Nuestro USA está ahora en el comedor cenando.

— ¡Es un impostor!—opinó otro— ¡Hay que matarlo!

— ¡Un momento!—gritó Alfred sudando frío— ¿Cómo voy a estar en el comedor si estoy aquí? ¡Soy yo!

—Saldremos de dudas—habló por fin el que parecía el líder del escuadrón. Levantó la mano y enseguida, una laptop fue puesta delante de él sostenida por uno de sus hombres. El líder la encendió e inmediatamente en la pantalla apareció su dueño, amo y señor… así era como se autoproclamaba USA.

—Disculpe que interrumpa su cena, señor…

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?— y aunque Alfred no podía verse en la pantalla, pudo reconocer su propia voz.

—Hemos capturado a un individuo que se hace pasar por usted.

— ¿Oh, de veras? ¡Esa es una blasfemia! ¡Nadie existe como yo! ¡Llévenlo al calabozo para su ejecución! ¡Es un delito que alguien quiera hacerse pasar por mí!

—Bien, ya escucharon—dijo el líder del escuadrón mirando a Alfred— Será ejecutado por órdenes superiores—ustedes—señaló a dos de sus hombres—llévenlo al calabozo.

— ¡No pueden hacerme esto!—se defendió Alfred, pero de nada le sirvió. Los dos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos, uno de cada lado y casi lo arrastraron sacándolo de la estancia mientras los demás se retiraban— ¡Cometen un error! ¡El otro es el impostor!

Y mientras lo conducían al calabozo, no dejó de repetir lo mismo, pero los hombres ignoraron sus argumentos, entonces, esa fuerza descomunal de la que parecía no ser consciente vino en su rescate y ejerciendo fuerza en sus brazos, empujó a los dos hombres y ellos, tomados por sorpresa, fueron a dar contra las paredes del pasillo que recorrían.

El ojiazul aprovechó y salió corriendo de allí, alejándose por el largo pasillo mientras los hombres hacían funcionar sus armas. Alfred sintió, más que ver, como las balas pasaban a su lado, así que no se detuvo y corrió por los pasillos.

La alarma fue activada de nuevo y la molesta voz de: "Intruso", volvió a escucharse, pero ya Alfred había encontrado una salida mediante una escalera de fierro, la que trepó para llegar a la tapadera de una alcantarilla que conducía directamente a una de las calles de la ciudad.

Bajo sus pies, las balas se estrellaron contra el metal de la escalera. Alfred empujó la pesada tapadera, la que no fue dificultad para él y salió a la calle colocando de nuevo la tapadera en su lugar, sin ser consciente que un auto venía contra él y el frenado repentino de las llantas hizo un escalofriante sonido contra el asfalto.

Alfred saltó hacia atrás para evitar que el frente del auto lo arrollara y una de las llantas del auto quedó sobre la tapadera de la alcantarilla cuando finalmente se detuvo, evitando de esta manera que los dos hombres, y otros más que se habían unido a su captura, pudieran salir a la calle por ese conducto.

— ¡Idiota!—gritó el conductor del auto intentando salir del auto, pero fue detenido cuando atrás de él se estampó otro auto que no alcanzó a frenarse a tiempo.

Alfred no se detuvo a ver lo que había ocasionado. Abandonó el lugar sin pérdida de tiempo, corriendo por las calles, bastante turbado por lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué pasa?—se preguntó una y otra vez— ¡Esta es una pesadilla! ¡Estoy en mi cama! ¡Tengo que despertar! ¡Es el principio de la invasión! ¡Seguro y sí!

Después de mucho correr, tuvo que detenerse sofocado. Algo desorientado, miró en donde estaba. La calle estaba semioscura y abandonada, lo que decía que ya era bastante noche. Se sintió sediento y cansado por la carrera. Jamás había corrido tanto.

Su mirada azul se posó en un gran depósito de basura y hacia él se dirigió. No entró a éste, pero sí se acurrucó a un lado, tratando de ocultarse y no llamar la atención. Necesitaba descansar y pensar en los locos acontecimientos que le estaban sucediendo.

No entendía nada. Después de aquellas luces que se lo habían tragado, todo su mundo había cambiado.

—Necesito ayuda—se dijo por último y el cansancio lo rindió al sueño.

Unas manos lo despertaron…

— ¿Está muerto?—escuchó una voz infantil y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban mientras las manos de una joven tocaban el pulso de su muñeca.

Al verlo despertar, la joven y un niño que estaban casi sobre él se retiraron rápidamente y se echaron a correr dejándolo allí.

— ¡Hey!—gritó USA levantándose todo entumecido por haber permanecido en una misma posición toda la noche— ¡No se vayan! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Pero ya los chicos se perdían en la distancia. Alfred también salió de esa calle. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, su estómago le gruñó de hambre. Necesitaba comer algo. Necesitaba un baño. Necesitaba… muchas cosas.

Pasó cerca de un lujoso auto cuya puerta estaba siendo abierta en ese momento para que alguien, al parecer muy importante, bajara. De reojo miró descender unos pies calzados con un elegante calzado.

Alfred se detuvo y ya con plena mirada enfocada en el auto y su importante dueño, descubrió que se trataba de alguien muy conocido por él. El gusto que le dio verlo fue reconfortante y se sintió a salvo.

—¡Iggy!—gritó al reconocer a Inglaterra—¡Iggy, gracias a Dios que te encuentro!

Pero el rubio cejón ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, se alejó de Alfred sin prestarle atención.

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Realmente estoy muy agradecida a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews. Me animan mucho y es por eso que este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a todos ustedes mis seguidores.**

**Recuerden, Hetalia no me pretenece.**

Capítulo 3

— ¡Iggy!—repitió el americano yendo detrás de Inglaterra, pero Arthur Kirkland continuó sin escucharlo.

Ahora extrañado, Alfred le da alcance y lo detiene parándose enfrente de él y con rostro desfigurado por el disgusto, le grita:

—¡Iggy! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me ignoras así?

Arthur lo miró primero con asombro por la osadía y después con desdén. Recorriéndolo de arriba abajo le pregunta molesto:

— ¿Por qué me detienes así? ¡Fuera de mi camino, pordiosero!

Como un balde de agua helada fueron esas palabras para Alfred. Sus cristalinos ojos se miraron muy abiertos detrás de las gafas mientras su boca se abría por la sorpresa.

— ¡Iggy!

— ¡Y deja de llamarme así!—le ordenó con dureza el rubio cejón. A continuación lo hizo a un lado para continuar con su camino— ¡No me molestes o tendré que decirle a mi guardia que te detenga y te mande al calabozo!

El americano abrió más la mirada… y la boca. Estaba soñando. Su amigo Inglaterra también lo desconocía. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué mundo loco había ido a parar para que nadie supiera quien era él?

—Arthur…

Fue solamente un susurro, pero Inglaterra lo alcanzó a escuchar y volvió a detenerse. Se volvió y recorriéndolo de nuevo con la mirada, le preguntó:

— ¿Me conoces? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces?

Muy desconfiado miró a su alrededor. ¿Quizás estaba siendo víctima de alguna broma, como cámara escondida o algo así? ¿O tal vez era un plan para secuestrarlo? Aunque por supuesto, no debía sorprenderse que hasta un pordiosero como ese que lo miraba casi a punto de llorar, lo conociera.

Él era un importantísimo País. ¿Quién no conocía a Inglaterra? Bueno, las personas analfabetas, como seguro lo era ese pordiosero, porque a pesar de la era que vivían de la alta tecnología y adelantos en casi cualquier campo, aún existían esas personas… Y lo peor es que culpaban al sistema gubernamental…

—Arthur— Alfred se le acercó interrumpiendo sus… profundos pensamientos— ¡Soy yo! ¡USA!

— ¡¿Qué? —retrocedió unos pasos de Alfred, lo volvió a mirar y no pudo contener la risa. Las carcajadas sonaron con fuerza— No, pero esto sí que es gracioso—dijo entre las carcajadas— ¡Jamás me había reído tanto!

— ¡Soy yo! —Gritó el americano con ira— ¡Soy USA!

Inglaterra dejó de reír. La anterior chispa alegre que había iluminado su mirada se tornó turbia. Al hablar lo hizo de manera tan fría que el americano fue ahora el que retrocedió.

—No importa. USA y yo no somos amigos. Es más, nos odiamos.

Con eso, siguió su camino dejando al americano más confundido que nunca. Es cierto que Inglaterra y él no eran de los mejores amigos, pero tenían una buena relación en base de mutuos intereses, por eso no entendió eso de odiarse.

— ¡Iggy!— lo siguió insistente— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Tú y yo tenemos una linda relación! Nos apoyamos cuando hay problemas. ¡Ya basta de estar jugando conmigo! ¿Eres tú el de la broma?

Entonces, como lo hiciera Arthur antes, Alfred buscó a su alrededor la cámara escondida. Ya comprendía todo. No era más que una broma por parte de su amigo Iggy. Sonrió nervioso mientras se colocaba al lado de Inglaterra que lejos de detenerse, aceleró el paso en el ansioso afán de desaparecer de la vista del pordiosero que sin dejar de parlotear, decía ahora:

— ¡Ah, por poco me engañas! ¡Ya me estaba creyendo que era víctima de una invasión! ¡Jajaja! ¡O que estaba en medio de una pesadilla!

Ya para entonces, Inglaterra trotaba, pero Alfred trotaba a la par con él.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz, pordiosero!— gritó Arthur— ¡No quiero enviarte al calabozo! ¡Así que esfúmate!

— ¡Ya te descubrí!— respondió Alfred sonriente— Ya no puedes engañarme. La broma terminó…

Arthur se desvió hacia un restaurante al que entró esperando que el rubio pordiosero que se decía ser USA, dejara su empeño de seguirlo. No se atrevería a entrar a tan distinguido lugar.

— ¡Oh, que bien!— gritó Alfred con la mirada brillante de contento— ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Gracias por invitarme a desayunar!

— ¡No te invité a desayunar!— refutó Arthur lleno de indignación— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Me avergüenzas!

Sin embargo, Alfred ya se apresuraba a instalarse en una de las mesas.

— ¡Esta mesa está bien! ¡Tiene buena vista! ¡Anda Iggy, ven!— da pequeños manotazos a la silla situada junto a él.

Más rojo que una cereza, Arthur miró muy avergonzado a su alrededor descubriendo que los presentes tienen las miradas fijas en ellos, en particular en el americano que desprendía su característica energía ruidosa. El deseo de salir de allí creció, así que comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, pero fue detenido cuando su espalda dio contra el pecho de alguien y la voz molesta que le recriminó, lo congeló:

— ¡Hey, no se camina de espaldas!

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Su pretencioso, vanidoso y arrogante rival eterno se unía a su vergüenza!

— ¡Arthur! ¿Eres tú?— Francis Bennefoy lo tomó por los hombros y lo volvió para quedar ambos de frente— ¡El destino se empeña en reunirnos!

Lo abrazó con cariño, a lo que Arthur rechazó al abrazo. El dramático francés lo abrumaba, lo incomodaba y lo irritaba. A su parecer, el cariño de Francia era demasiado pesado.

— ¡Francia! — gritó Alfred al reconocer a Francis. No es que fueran los grandes amigos, pero eran conocidos y siempre era grato mirar a un conocido, más cuando se sufren horas de angustia como las que sufrió él.

Francis desvió su atención al americano y frunciendo el ceño, le preguntó a Arthur, sin dejar de mirar a Alfred:

— ¿Y ése? ¿Quién es?

Como no fue nada discreto al hacer la pregunta, USA logró escucharla, así que se levantó de la silla y antes de que Inglaterra respondiera, preguntó ofendido:

— ¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy USA!

Se acercó a los dos amigos sintiéndose harto de estar repitiendo "Soy USA" ¿No había terminado ya la broma? Al parecer no, porque Francia, haciendo una mueca de gracia, soltó las carcajadas y rió incluso más que Inglaterra cuando se lo dijo.

— ¿Dónde te encontraste a este actorcillo, Arthur?—preguntó Francis entre risas— ¿Estás montando una obra donde le das muerte a tu odiosa ex colonia? Ése ha sido siempre tu sueño. Darle muerte…

— ¡Ya basta!— pidió Alfred airado — ¡Esto ya fue muy lejos!

— ¡Exactamente!— concordó Arthur también molesto. Su día había comenzado muy mal. Miró hastiado a Alfred— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz! Lárgate con tu teatro a otra parte. ¡Desaparece! Si quieres seguir fingiendo que eres USA, por mí está bien, pero… ¡fuera de mi vista!

A punto estuvo USA de defenderse alegando lo mismo cuando una voz desde una de las barras que había en el restaurante para atención al cliente, gritó:

— ¡Escuchen! Ah sucedido algo importante…

Subió el volumen de una extravagante tv que hasta ese momento había estado encendida, pero ignorada por todos, no obstante ahora cada uno de los que estaban allí dirigieron la vista a la pantalla.

"Y este es el impostor que se está haciendo pasar por nuestro amado País…"

Estaba informando el líder que comandaba al escuadrón que el día anterior había detenido a Alfred en la base subterránea, mientras en la gran pantalla aparecía la imagen del sorprendido americano que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Se cree que la vida de nuestro País está en peligro, así que solicitamos la atención de todos los ciudadanos para que estén alerta y puedan informar a los siguientes números si ven a este individuo…"

Arthur y Francis clavaron la mirada en Alfred, quien sumamente pálido, había quedado mudo por la noticia, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue cuando una mujer dijo alarmada, apuntando a Alfred:

— ¿No es ese el impostor?

Todos dirigieron ahora las miradas hacia Alfred, pero sus oídos mantuvieron atención a lo que el líder seguía diciendo en la pantalla:

"… Se dará una generosa recompensa a cualquiera que nos haga llegar informes de este impostor y una mayor a quien lo entregue, vivo o muerto. Pero tengan cuidado, es seguro que tiene ayudantes. Esta es una gran empresa, así que no trabaja solo. Sospechamos que es una gran organización…"

Un murmullo dentro del restaurante se elevó por el aire haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. De pronto y tomados por sorpresa, los tres Países fueron rodeados por los clientes y el signo de la ambición transformó sus rostros.

Uno de ellos dijo:

— ¡Es él! ¡Y esos dos son de su organización, de seguro!

Y se hizo el desorden dentro de lo que había sido un pacífico lugar…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxHetaliaxxxxxxxx**

**See, las cosas se ponen interesantes. Ojalá les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otra vez yo. Bien, realmente no tengo nada que decir. Así que sólo les dejaré el capítulo que sigue. ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 4

— ¡Rayos!—gritó Inglaterra antes de que un buen número de personas cayeran sobre los tres.

— ¡Cuidado!—se escuchó gritar a Francia—¡Arruinan mi atractivo!

— ¡Aaaaah!— la casi histérica voz de USA— ¡Auxilio! ¿De donde salió tanta gente?

Los gritos de todos se mezclaron mientras los tres países quedaban sepultados bajo una montaña humana

—¡Mi atractivo! —siguió lamentándose Francis tratando de escapar de la presión ejercida por la montaña de cuerpos— ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Arthur!— acusó con voz ahogada.

— ¿Mi culpa?— preguntó Arthur también con voz ahogada — ¡La culpa la tiene ese idiota que se está haciendo pasar por USA!

— ¡Que no me estoy haciendo pasar por él! ¡Soy yo!

Alfred y Arthur quedaron boca abajo, pero Francis quedó baca arriba, así que su rostro vuelto de lado, podía ver entre todos esos brazos y pechos el rubio cabello de Arthur y en afán de tomarlo para vengarse por haberlo metido en semejante situación, intentó rescatar sus manos de la presión de un pecho mientras seguía lamentándose:

— ¡Mira en lo que me haz metido, rubio cejón!

En eso, su rostro adquirió un intenso color escarlata y no fue por estar presionado contra el suelo por un brazo y sobre éste otros más, sino porque sus manos habían encontrado dos atrayentes…

— ¿Mmmm? ¿Mmmm?— murmuró mientras con toda libertad, pero con mucha dificultad por el peso acumulado sobre él, palpó con ambas manos aquello que tanto lo había sonrojado— ¡Mmmmm! — como si saboreara lo que tocaba.

La dueña de los dos atrayentes senos que eran milimétricamente examinados por las manos de aquel rubio atrevido, ardió en ira y esta se acumuló a tal grado que le concedió una gran fuerza. Con un grito semejante a uno de guerra, despidiendo furia por cada uno de sus poros, la chica utilizó la fuerza concedida y de pronto todos lo que estaban sobre ella salieron volando por el aire yendo a caer en diferentes partes del enorme comedor, y por si eso fuera poco, la onda expansiva de ira barrió con todo lo que había a su alrededor próximo a ella.

— ¡Ooooh!— Exclamó Alfred mirando admirado a la chica que se había puesto de pie al momento de lanzar a todos de esa manera— ¡Qué fuerza! ¡Exactamente yo pensaba hacer eso! —Se levantó y buscó las gafas que había perdido en el ataque — ¡Mis gafas! ¡Texas! ¡Mi Texas querido!— gritó afectado cuando las encontró y se las puso.

Dirigió la vista a la chica, la que apareció cortada en varios fragmentos a través de los cristales estrellados de sus gafas. Ella señalaba con un dedo a Francis y se le escuchó musitar con voz hueca, ronca por la ira:

— ¡Tú! ¡Lo pagarás!

Tanto Francis como Arthur ya se habían puesto de pie y el primero, sin aparentar la más mínima preocupación, se pasó una mano por el cabello, hizo un movimiento sexy y preguntó con voz seductora:

— ¿Por qué? ¡Eso fue hermoso!

Y añadió a la actitud una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¡Tú! —La ira de ella se incrementó de tal manera que se pudo sentir algo tétrico.

Aún Alfred que era pésimo para leer el ambiente, pudo sentirlo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Arthur por la cintura y lo acercó a su costado derecho mientras hacía lo mismo con Francis para colocarlo a la izquierda y alzándolos sin aparente dificultad, como si se tratase de algo muy ligero, corrió alejándose de la enfurecida chica y salió del restaurante ignorando las protestas de los que consideraba sus amigos.

Sin darse por vencida en su deseo de cobrar venganza por el ultraje sufrido, la chica Salió del restaurante detrás de ellos. Alfred entonces corrió dirigiéndose al auto de Inglaterra, pero al bajarlos, Arthur se negó a subir diciendo:

— ¡De ninguna manera iré contigo a algún lado, pordiosero miserable! ¡Ah, genial! ¡Ahí viene la policía!

Efectivamente, por un lado, la furiosa chica se acercaba a ellos y por el otro lado, varios autos de la policía iban llegando, así mismo, varios sujetos uniformados descendieron de esas patrullas y los apuntaron con sus armas.

— ¡No se muevan!— ordenó con voz alta uno de ellos.

— ¡Ahí va de nuevo!— exclamó Alfred fastidiado.

—Oficial —dijo Arthur con la intensión de dar unos pasos para dirigirse a las patrullas— Aquí tienen a su impostor…

— ¡Que no se muevan!— gritó el mismo oficial

— ¡Túuu!— se escuchó la tétrica voz de la chica que ya estaba muy cerca de ellos— ¡No escaparás de mi venganza!

— ¡Qué rayos! — Se sorprendió el oficial y todos ellos dirigieron la vista a la chica— ¡Señorita! ¡Apártese del blanco!

— ¡Vamos, Arthur!— dijo Francis aprovechando la distracción de los oficiales —sube al auto — y lo tomó por el cuello del traje que vestía y casi lo arrastró de espalda para arrojarlo al interior del auto en el asiento de atrás, subiéndose enseguida a su lado — ¡Vamos, actorcillo de segunda! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube ya! ¡Me parece que esa chica es más peligrosa que esos oficiales!

Alfred subió colocándose detrás del volante mientras la voz del oficial ordenaba:

— ¡No disparen! ¡Señorita! ¡Apártese!

Pero la molesta señorita estaba ya golpeando los cristales del auto con atroz fuerza. Gracias a que eran blindados, no los rompió.

— ¡Las llaves! —gritó el americano.

— ¡No!— se negó Arthur a participar y mirando furioso a Francis, lo acusó— ¡Me estás secuestrando! ¡Eso te convierte en cómplice de él!

— ¿Cuál cómplice? ¡Dale las llaves! ¿No ves que esa señorita quiere asesinarme?

— ¡Merecido lo tienes por participar en este secuestro y por coqueto!

— ¿Cuál secuestro? ¡Y no soy coqueto! ¡Soy sexy! — Lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo con energía — ¡Las llaves!

— ¡No! — se negó con mayor austeridad el británico.

— ¡Oh, qué rayos!— se quejó USA impaciente volviéndose en el asiento y separando a los rubios sin consideración, palpó las ropas de Inglaterra hasta encontrar las llaves.

—Pero… pero…

Arthur miró al americano con sorpresa. Mientras buscaba las llaves con una mano, con la otra lo había mantenido sujeto contra el asiento y no pudo con la fuerza de ella…

¿USA?

Solamente el americano tenía esa clase de fuerza bruta, además, la manera como los había cargado para sacarlos del restaurante indicaba que era verdad. Lo miró ahora con remarcada atención, pero el americano estaba muy ocupado encendiendo el auto para huir de allí bajo una lluvia de balas, las que fue posible disparar mientras se alejaban de la señorita, como para darse cuenta de la mirada llena de odio que otro cualquiera hubiera sentido sobre su espalda… aunque estuviera ocupado.

—Nos siguen— comentó Francis sin volverse a mirar atrás.

—Lo sé— respondió Arthur dejando de mirar a Alfred. Suspiró— No estoy sordo.

— ¿Nos siguen?— preguntó USA mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Al parecer, no estaba escuchando las sirenas que anunciaban la persecución — ¡Cielos! ¡Son muchas patrullas! — Tampoco tomó en cuenta que por los cristales estrellados de las gafas era que veía muchas patrullas. En este momento su visión era parecida a la de una abeja en cuestión de mirar a cuadros, aunque no en lo referente a la claridad.

Inglaterra volvió a suspirar al momento de decir completamente convencido:

—Es USA. Cuando menos lo que recuerdo de él.

Sin desearlo, sus pensamientos se remontaron a aquellas lejanas épocas cuando USA le perteneció. Llegó a amarlo de verdad y ese amor persistió hasta la época en que sus colonias se convirtieron en un poderoso país. Pero entonces sucedió aquello que los alejó por décadas y al paso de ellas, ambos comenzaron a odiarse. Si bien, no eran enemigos declarados, sí guardaban las distancias entre ellos.

Volviendo su atención a Alfred, le vino a la mente aquella versión de USA en décadas pasadas. De pronto fue como si contemplara una fotografía añeja del americano.

—En verdad eres USA —volvió a decir algo admirado —Pero eres el USA de hace muchas décadas atrás, ¿no es así?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó interesado Francis, centrando también toda la atención en Alfred.

—De que por alguna razón, el USA de tiempos pasados está en nuestro tiempo—acto seguido se saltó el asiento para ponerse a un lado del americano— Déjame manejar a mí. Vas muy despacio. Las patrullas ya nos vienen empujando…

Un golpe en la defensa de atrás le dio la razón. El violento golpe los sacudió con fuerza. Como pudieron, ambos cambiaron los lugares y fue así como Arthur se vio frente al volante, sabiendo que Alfred había cedido en cambiar el lugar porque estaba teniendo problemas al ver delante de él varias calles en una.

Otro golpe volvió a sacudirlos, así que lanzando una exclamación de irritación, Arthur pulsó un discreto botón y seguidamente un poderoso turbo entró en acción. La velocidad del auto aumentó y comenzó a alejarse de las patrullas.

— ¡Wahooo! —Gritó entusiasmado Francis — ¿Es este el turbo que apenas salió en prototipo? ¿Cómo es que ya lo tienes?

—Gracias a las influencias con Italia— respondió con una sonrisa presumida.

No tardaron mucho en perder las patrullas, así que Arthur salió fuera de la ciudad y tomó un camino libre de la autopista.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó después de un rato Alfred, quien se había mantenido en silencio, muy pensativo en lo que había dicho Arthur sobre su condición.

Arthur detuvo el auto. Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, explicó:

—Verán, los tres estamos en graves problemas. En este momento somos los más buscados. Nadie cree que USA es USA, porque ya existe un USA. El USA de ahora y yo nos odiamos. Me han visto con el que creen un impostor, así que es posible que piensen ahora que es plan mío para derrocar el país, como consecuencia del odio y resentimiento que hay entre ambos…

— ¿De veras nos odiamos? —lo interrumpió Alfred con la mirada brillante — ¿Por qué?

— Y a mí me vieron con ustedes, por lo tanto eso también me convierte en enemigo — dijo Francis — ¡Qué gran noticia a de estar circulando ahora por todo el mundo! "Inglaterra y Francia hacen alianza para derrocar a USA" ¿Tienen idea de lo que esto significa?

Y los tres se miraron con espanto.

— Adiós a las décadas y décadas de paz que han existido entre las naciones —susurró Francia.

—Entonces la única solución es que me ayuden a encontrar la manera de regresar a mi propio tiempo.

Inglaterra y Francia lo miraron algo molestos y Francia fue el que dijo:

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! ¡Ni siquiera con nuestro avance tecnológico hemos sido capaces de crear una máquina para viajar en el tiempo! A propósito, ¿cómo es que tú pudiste viajar?

—Por culpa de Tony —respondió Alfred y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios — ¡Él me regresará a mi tiempo!

**Es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy bien, les traigo la actualización de este día. No estoy realmente consciente del tiempo que tardé, pero si es fue mucho, espero puedan perdonarme. Sin más, el capítulo:**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

— ¿Tony? ¿Quién es Tony?— preguntó Francis.

— ¿No saben quien es Tony?— Alfred miró casi escandalizado como los europeos negaban con enérgicos movimientos de la cabeza.

— ¡Pero a qué mundo he venido!— gritó histérico, luego, sin bajar el volumen de su voz, les informó—: ¡Tony es mi amigo extranjero!

Inglaterra y Francia se miraron y no pudieron retener las carcajadas. Fue Arthur quien dijo:

— ¡No sabía que tenías amigos extranjeros! Sé que tienes algunos aliados por conveniencia, pero no exactamente amigos.

— ¿Cómo que no tengo amigos?— USA los miró ahora ofendido— De donde vengo, soy muy amado por todos.

Nuevas risas por parte de los rubios. Francis lo miró ahora burlón y dijo:

—Eso fue en un tiempo muy remoto. En este tiempo eres una gran nación, una muy poderosa, pero la mayoría de las otras naciones no son tus amigas. Nosotros por ejemplo, no interactuamos contigo. Si estamos en América, es porque dos veces al año la ONU tiene una reunión muy importante en donde se tratan asuntos de suma relevancia para la paz mundial, estas importantes reuniones tienen su cede en distinto país. Este año tocó aquí y dura tres días cada una. Se supone que mañana comienza la segunda reunión y aunque nos vemos personalmente dos veces al año, lo único que reconoceríamos de ti es tu avanzada tecnología en las armas ¿no es verdad mí querido Arthur?

—Verdad —concordó el europeo con frialdad— No somos amigos. Nos toleramos en pro de la raza humana, pero nada más. Sin embargo, ahora la raza humana está en peligro de extinción por tu culpa. Se supone que las naciones estamos en este país para llevar a cabo una reunión que aboga por la paz mundial y ahora dos de esas naciones estarán siendo señaladas como principales enemigas de América.

—Y es seguro que si hubiera una guerra— siguió informando Francis— varias naciones se aliarían a nosotros. Naciones poderosas como Rusia, por ejemplo. Rusia traería a Bielorrusia, Ucrania y los bálticos. Ellos siempre han sido parte de él.

—Por otro lado, tenemos a Vietnam e Irak, dos países que te odian, tanto o más que yo —continuó Arthur— Y no podemos olvidarnos de Alemania, quien por supuesto, tendría el apoyo de Italia…

—Sin olvidar tampoco a algunos países de este mismo continente, como Venezuela— lo interrumpió Francis muy pensativo.

— ¿Y qué tal Cuba? — Fue el turno de Arthur de interrumpirlo con un brillo especial en la mirada, como si sopesara la idea de hacer realidad la guerra con USA— ¿O China? O…

— ¡Ya basta! — Alfred bajó del auto para rodearlo e ir decidido a abrir la portezuela del lado de Arthur, quien lo miró asombrado, pero el americano hizo caso omiso a su expresión y tomándolo por la solapa del traje, lo bajó del vehículo como si se tratase de un muñeco de goma —¡Yo manejo! No debemos permitir que esto continúe adelante. Iremos a donde Tony para que me regrese a mi tiempo.

— ¡Awww!— Exclamó Francis con su característico buen humor y asomándose por la ventanilla del auto, miró muy sonriente a USA al decirle—: ¡Tienes miedo!

— ¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo! —Se defendió Alfred indignado —Soy un país muy poderoso y puedo con cualquiera. Pero no hay razón para hacer la guerra.

—El odio es una razón muy poderosa — mencionó disgustado Arthur alisándose la solapa del traje mientras sin remedio, iba a ocupar el lugar de Alfred.

—O sea que por el bien de todos, nos vemos en la necesidad de ayudarte— concluyó Francis y de manera despreocupada, se estiró en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos, terminó—: Me despiertan cuando lleguemos a donde tengamos que llegar.

— ¡Este no es momento de dormir, Francis!— lo reprendió Arthur lanzándole una desdeñosa mirada mientras Alfred ponía el vehículo en marcha y conducía lo mejor que podía dado a la imperfecta visión a través de las gafas.

—No fastidies, Arthur —replicó el coqueto rubio sin abrir los ojos — Contra el estrés, una buena siesta. No quiero verme poco atractivo por tanta preocupación, además, por el momento no puedo hacer nada. Y Alfred, ¡Verás mejor si te quitas las gafas!

Inglaterra suprimió el deseo de gritar de ira. Estaba en una posición involuntaria, al lado de aquel que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en alguien indeseado, pero que ahora, se veía obligado a ayudar, porque después de todo, desde épocas atrás venía existiendo una bendita paz entre las naciones a la que se había acostumbrado. De hecho, fue en la última guerra que tuvieron contra una nación del medio oriente, cuando el americano y él perdieron la amistad, olvidando el cariño que había existido entre ambos… Su independizada colonia jamás lo pudo perdonar y poco a poco, él comenzó a odiarla por ello.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando Alfred gritó repentinamente:

— ¡Aaaaah!

Hasta Francis abrió los ojos y los dos rubios preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

— ¿Qué pasa?

El auto se había salido del camino e iba directamente a estrellarse contra un grupo de árboles, pero reaccionando a tiempo, Arthur tomó el volante y ordenó con voz estridente a la vez que dirigía el auto al camino de nuevo:

— ¡El freno, Alfred! ¡Frena!

Pero Alfred tenía los brazos levantados frente a él y con mirada desorbitada, miraba sus… inexistentes manos, o mejor dicho, trataba de ver sus manos que no estaban.

— ¡Mis manos! —Gritó angustiado moviendo los brazos sin manos — ¡Mis manos no están! ¡Han desaparecido!

Y aceleró en vez de frenar.

— ¿Qué diantres te sucede, Alfred? — Muy admirado, Francis se echó para adelante para tocar el lugar donde deberían estar las manos del americano.

— ¡Con un demonio! —Gritó de nuevo Arthur— ¡Frena!

— ¡Woow!— Francis estaba fascinado tocando los brazos de USA en busca de sus manos, sin que le importara tanto que el angustiado americano había pisado a fondo el acelerador e iban a gran velocidad por un camino que no estaba en óptimas condiciones, guiado por un asustado rubio que no podía perder la concentración porque si no se estrellarían — ¡Que divertido, Alfred! ¡Estás desapareciendo!

— ¿Estoy desapareciendo? ¿Por qué estoy desapareciendo?

El auto saltó de manera horrible al pasar por un tramo en peor estado, pero ni siquiera el que los países saltaran en sincronía con el vehículo hasta casi darse en la cabeza con el techo, los hizo desistir de su concentración, cada uno en lo suyo.

—Supongo que estás desapareciendo porque no perteneces a este tiempo— informó Francis con una gran sonrisa, mirando aún más fascinado como de pronto las manos de Alfred aparecían — ¡Ahí están de nuevo!

Casi enseguida volvieron a desaparecer.

— ¡No! ¡Volvieron a irse! —gritó USA

— ¡Y los tres nos iremos para siempre si no frenas! —gritó ahora Arthur mientras sentía que la tensión maniataba sus músculos.

— ¡No quiero desaparecer!— se lamentó Alfred muy preocupado y más angustiado, ignorando de nuevo a Inglaterra— Si desaparezco por completo, ¿a dónde me iré? ¿Seguiré existiendo en este tiempo?

Como un mal presagio, en ese momento un perceptible temblor sacudió la tierra y el auto se cimbró, lo que pudieron sentir a pesar de la velocidad que llevaba.

— ¡Un terremoto!—se unieron las voces de los europeos mientras eran sacudidos adentro del vehículo y el movimiento de éste fue errático, por lo que a Arthur le costó más trabajo controlar el volante. Pero aún así, Alfred no soltó el acelerador. Era como si se hubiera olvidado que su pie estaba puesto sobre él.

Unos metros más adelante, la tierra se abrió formando una gran brecha y el peligro al que se expusieron fue mayor. Arthur, sudando a mares, ya con la atención de Francis puesta sobre la peligrosa situación que vivían, pidió con voz histérica:

—Ayúdame con él…

Desde atrás, Francis tomó a Alfred por los hombros y ladeándolo para acomodarlo entre los dos asientos, lo atrajo hacia sí por ese espacio y lo sacó del asiento del conductor, el que inmediatamente ocupó Inglaterra, quien fue metiendo poco a poco el freno para que el auto gradualmente se fuera deteniendo.

—Dejaré de existir —era lo que USA murmuraba, ajeno por completo al entorno — Desapareceré y dejaré de existir…

Su mirada clavada en donde sus manos no estaban, sin dejar de mover los brazos, porque la vista era de alguna manera aterradora.

Tanto Inglaterra como Francia cerraron los ojos cuando el auto se acercó a la ancha grieta y no los abrieron hasta que el auto se detuvo por completo, a escaso medio metro de la brecha y fue cuando descubrieron que la brecha era profunda, aunque la tierra había dejado de temblar.

— ¡Ya vuelven! — dijo Alfred con voz esperanzada.

Efectivamente, las manos se hacían visibles y cuando finalmente quedaron bien firmes ante la vista, el americano las tocó varias veces una con la otra.

—Esto es grave —fue lo que dijo Arthur con voz muy preocupada— Debemos darnos prisa en regresar a Alfred a su tiempo. De lo contrario…

—De lo contrario nada será como lo conocemos. No sabemos qué se alteraría con la desaparición de él— finalizó Francia.

—Así es —asintió Arthur y el disgusto que sentía por el americano pasó a ser irrelevante —Alfred, dinos. ¿A dónde nos dirigías?

Alfred dejó de prestar atención a sus manos y centrándola en Inglaterra, respondió:

—A la base en donde desperté después del viaje por el tiempo. Sé que es una base subterránea, aunque en mi tiempo todo eso era parte de mi casa. No había ninguna base allí. Pero supongo que si me fui de cierto lugar, debí de aparecer en el mismo lugar, aunque este sea diferente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú casa? ¿Te refieres a que vamos a entrar al terreno del enemigo? — Y el disgusto por el americano regresó — ¡Claro que no!

— Es la única manera —aclaró Alfred inalterable — Allí es donde puedo encontrar a Tony.

—Y dale con Tony de nuevo. ¿Quién es ése?

—De seguro es su amigo imaginario — se burló Francis.

Alfred los miró con molestia.

— ¿De veras no conocen a Tony? ¡En mi tiempo sí lo conocen! ¡Se me hace raro que no lo conozcan! ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

— ¿Y que tal si ese Tony no existe en este tiempo y por eso no lo conocemos? — interrogó Francis.

— ¡No! — Se asustó Alfred — Mi amigo Tony sí existe también es este tiempo. Ustedes existen, yo existo y todos los demás existen. ¡Entonces Tony tiene que existir! ¡Tony es el único que puede ayudarme!

—Muy bien — Arthur puso en marcha el motor y retrocedió alejándose de la brecha para después dirigir el auto en el camino deseado — Conozco un lugar discreto no muy lejos de aquí. Si no existe otra solución más que esa, entonces debemos actuar en la noche. Iremos a esa base y buscaremos a ese tal Tony. Descansaremos un poco, comeremos y nos cambiaremos de ropa para la misión.

Así, el trío de locos se disponen a aguardar la noche para actuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, me despido y nos vemos en la continuación siguiente. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por sus reviews, son animadores.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya estoy aquí con la continuación. Deberían agradecer a K4IZER por el regaño T_T Me sentí regañada en verdad. Con pocas palabras me regañó. En fin, aquí está el capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

El lugar escogido para aguardar la caída de la noche, resultó ser una lujosa cabaña.

— ¡Qué linda cabaña!— exclamó Francis dando vueltas alegremente por los espacios libres de muebles, obviando así que le gustaban los lujos en demasía— ¿Cómo es que la encontraste, Arthur?

Arthur ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió al área de la cocina en donde comenzó a buscar en las alacenas fabricadas de fina madera que estaban empotradas en la pared, lo necesario para preparar alimentos.

— ¡Genial!— dijo USA ayudando a Arthur a buscar en las alacenas— ¡Por fin comeré algo! ¿Habrá lo necesario para preparar hamburguesas?

— ¿Qué?—gritó Francis horrorizado, entrando a la cocina— ¡Por supuesto que no comeré eso! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo de los alimentos! ¡Ustedes sí que comparten el mal gusto por la comida!

Y a empujones, los sacó de allí bajo la protesta de Arthur:

— ¡Claro que yo no comparto nada con USA!

— ¡Claro que sí! — Recalcó Francis sonriente — Fue la herencia que le dejaste...

De esta manera, no les permitió entrar en sus, por la siguiente hora, dominios. Después de eso, los tres disfrutaron de unos platillos deliciosamente preparados, lo que terminó con Arthur y Alfred limpiando la cocina mientras Francia, recargado de manera elegante en la barra que servía como desayunador dentro de la cocina, los observaba divertido.

— ¡Ah, que lindos se ven! — Dijo con sarcasmo — ¡Como padre e hijo!

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Francis!— pidió Arthur molesto, arrojando la servilleta de tela con la que secaba los platos, sobre la barra — ¡Ya no somos padre e hijo!

Salió de la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? — lo siguió Francis. Alfred también los siguió, pero él, nada afectado por el mal humor de Inglaterra, fue a tirarse sobre el largo sofá dispuesto a reposar los alimentos ingeridos.

—Voy a prepararme para el combate — respondió Arthur perdiéndose en un pasillo que lo condujo a una habitación. Eso hizo que la curiosidad se despertara en Francis.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes pertenencias personales en esta cabaña?— lo siguió hasta la habitación, en donde Arthur lo dejó afuera al cerrarle la puerta impidiéndole entrar— ¡Arthur! ¡Esta cabaña es de tu propiedad! ¿Cómo tienes algo así en tierras pertenecientes a la nación que dices odiar?

La puerta se abrió e Inglaterra lo introdujo con cierta violencia al interior de la habitación y su voz sonó alterada:

— ¡No hagas público este hecho!

— ¡Ya veo! — Francia miró en torno a la habitación y descubrió cosas reveladoras, como equipo de espionaje, disfraces y similares — ¡Esta cabaña es tu base secreta de espionaje! ¡Espías a USA!

Arthur puso una mano sobre la boca de Francis y mirándolo con frialdad, dijo:

—No es espionaje. Solamente me mantengo al tanto de sus movimientos.

—Sí, claro— respondió Francis retirando su rostro de la mano— ¿Y qué más tienes aquí?

Sin dar tiempo a Arthur de responder, se dirigió rápidamente a un par de enormes baúles y abriéndolos revolvió todo en el interior, y hurgó como si él fuera el propietario.

— ¡Deja de revolver mis cosas!— ordenó enfadado Arthur, pero Francis en ese momento estaba casi fascinado por un llamativo uniforme que sacó de uno de los baúles y mostrándoselo a Arthur, preguntó:

— ¿Un uniforme mío? ¿Qué haces con un uniforme mío? ¡También a mí me espías! ¡Seguro en mis tierras tienes tu base secreta también! ¡El pirata que hay en ti no muere! ¡Oh! - se emocionó Francis y sus ojos brillaron cuando quedaron fijos en Arthur - ¿No será más bien que me extrañas cuando no estoy contigo y por eso tienes mi uniforme? ¡Necesitas tener algo de mí para no extrañarme tanto!

— ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero el espionaje! ¡Mejor que me llames espía o pirata! Está bien, me gusta mantenerme al tanto de los asuntos de mis vecinos— no tuvo más que aceptar Arthur de manera algo cínica y a la vez con enfado por la última idea de Francis.

— ¡Es en estas ocasiones cuando te detesto! — se sinceró Francis - ¿Por qué no aceptas cuánto me amas?

— ¡Arthur! ¡Francis! —Se escuchó la voz de Alfred por el pasillo — ¿Dónde están?

—Sal— Inglaterra tomó al rubio por el brazo y casi lo arrastró hasta la puerta, la que abrió y antes de lanzarlo al pasillo, le murmuró muy serio —: Ni una palabra de esto a Alfred. ¡No te amo, te detesto!

Con eso, azotó la puerta y dejó que Francis recibiera a Alfred, quien se acercó a él diciéndole:

—Se hace tarde. ¿No deberíamos hacer planes para entrar a mi base? ¿Un plan A y uno B por si el A falla?

—Seguro —respondió Francis llevándose a Alfred por el pasillo hasta la sala, en donde le dijo —: Tú ve pensando mientras en eso. Voy a cambiarme — Agitó el uniforme frente a Alfred.

Alfred levantó las cejas y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al preguntar:

— ¿Vas a ponerte eso?

— ¡Claro! — Respondió con voz llena de orgullo — ¡El uniforme perfecto para el combate!

USA no pudo evitar soltar las carcajadas al escucharlo. Francia lo miró primero sorprendido y después con irritación.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sin dejar de reír, USA movió la cabeza al responder:

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me río del blanco fácil que los franceses resultan ser en las guerras gracias a ese uniforme…

Y volvió a carcajearse sin importarle la fastidiada mirada de Francis, luego el último dijo antes de comenzar a desnudarse allí mismo en la sala:

— ¡Bah! ¡La envidia habla! Los franceses nos vemos encantadores con este uniforme.

— ¡Oye! — La risa de USA murió de repente al mirar como Francis se despojaba de su traje — ¿No deberías buscar privacidad para cambiarte?

— ¿Por qué? Aprecia mi soberana belleza — Y le mostró esa desnuda y soberana belleza, aunque Alfred prefirió darle la espalda, porque francamente la soberana belleza del presumido rubio no le interesaba — Listo —dejó saberle Francis cuando terminó de vestirse.

—Listo —se escuchó también la voz de Arthur, quien hizo su aparición vistiendo su uniforme verde militar. Su mirada se posó en Francis y preguntó visiblemente sorprendido —: ¿Te pusiste eso?

Francis frunció el ceño con irritación. Se miró y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, al contrario, se sintió de lo más atractivo ataviado con el pantalón rojo y la especie de gabardina azul que era más larga de la parte de atrás y en la parte superior pendía una especie de capa que caía sobre sus hombros cubriendo su espalda y pecho, abierta de enfrente y que sujetaba con un grueso cinturón negro.

En todo ese tiempo transcurrido, su uniforme no había cambiado para nada, así que el atuendo seguía siendo de lo más elegante y él se sentía muy bien ataviado así.

—Mi uniforme no es más raro que el de… USA. A ver, ¿qué es esa chaqueta de aviador que trae puesta?

Ahora fue el turno de Alfred mirarse. Le gustaba mucho su uniforme marrón, el que acompañaba con su amada chaqueta de aviador. Esta chaqueta tenía el número 50 en la espalda…

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó molesto Inglaterra y se puso precisamente detrás de Alfred para señalar el número y confesar —: ¡Odio esa chaqueta! ¡Odio ese número! ¡Odio sus 50 estados! ¡Odio…!

—Tranquilo, Arthur — Francia lo sujetó del brazo para retirarlo de Alfred — Estamos aquí para ayudar al americano, no para atacarlo.

—Bien — respiró profundo para serenarse. Ya más calmado, se volvió a USA — Hagamos planes…

Planes que al final no pudieron hacer porque Alfred volvió a recalcar que esa base no existía en su tiempo, por esa razón cuando despertó después del viaje por el tiempo no recordó el plano, porque no había plano aunque él hubiese pensado que sí en ese momento al despertar, así que no sabía exactamente como estaba estructurada. Aunque recordaba planos de bases similares, no obstante, las ideas no eran claras, así que finalmente decidieron entrar por donde USA había escapado y ya adentro... arreglárselas como pudieran.

De esta manera, los tres se dirigieron a la ciudad cuando la noche los ocultó de miradas indiscretas. Para esto, tuvieron que esperar a que la noche estuviera avanzada y aún así, trataron de actuar con cuidado cuando, levantando la tapa de la alcantarilla, entraron al interior de la base.

Arthur los había provisto de lámparas, ya que recordando, Alfred les comunicó que la luz dentro de la base era deficiente en algunas áreas. También les había dado unas armas de fuego.

—Debemos tener cuidado — susurró Alfred alumbrando el suelo y paredes en varios puntos — Hay ratas aquí.

—Las ratas son lo de menos — susurró ahora como protesta Arthur — Los militares que han de estar vigilando esta base son lo que debe importarnos. ¿Y por qué usamos las lámparas? A mí se me hace bien la iluminación.

—Para ver mejor a las ratas. Yo detesto a las ratas —susurró a su vez Francis buscándolas con su rayo de luz — A los hombres, los amo.

—No los amarás tanto cuando comiencen a dispararte — le dijo Arthur malhumorado. Y es que él pensaba que en vez de estar aquí, debería estar en su camita.

El americano se detuvo.

— ¿Ahora qué? — se dejó escuchar el susurro molesto de Arthur.

—Creo que aquí desperté…

Arrojó la luz hacia un punto y los tres miraron la rata muerta.

—Aww, que cosa tan fea — dijo Francis y volvió a buscar más ratas por las paredes y suelo.

— De aquí me fui por allí — alumbró ahora un lugar en donde se dividía el camino en dos túneles —Mmm, creo que sí me fui por allí, pero no recuerdo que túnel tomé, si el derecho o el izquierdo.

—Yo opino que tomemos el derecho —aconsejó Francis alumbrando el camino escogido.

—No, tomaremos el izquierdo — fue la opinión de Arthur.

—Yo insisto que el derecho — refutó Francis arrojando la luz al rostro de Arthur.

—Y yo insisto que el izquierdo — reafirmó Inglaterra arrojándole también la luz al rostro.

— ¡Dije que el derecho! — Elevó la voz Francis — ¡El derecho! ¡Derecho! ¡Derecho!

— ¡Izquierdo! ¡Izquierdo! — elevó también Arthur la voz, luego dejó de arrojar la luz al rostro del rubio sexy y poniéndose en una pose de guardia, al estilo esgrima, apuntó la lámpara a Francis como si fuera un sable o florete — ¡Izquierdo!

— ¿Ah, sí? — Francis tomó la misma posición y respondió con su lámpara — ¡Derecho!

Ahora ambos comenzaron a cruzar sus lámparas sin importarle arruinarlas. Los golpes entre las lámparas lanzaron pequeños pedazos de su material y mientras ellos se enzarzaban en este duelo, USA puso sus manos en la cintura y se concretó a mirarlos, pero no lo soportó por mucho tiempo.

Tomando la pequeña arma en una mano y la lámpara en la otra, levantó los brazos un poco y apuntando bien, una mano a cada uno, lanzó los objetos y aunque su intención no fue utilizar mucha fuerza, no pudo evitar que cuando el arma dio en la cabeza de Arthur, éste se desplomara sin más, desmayado… lo mismo ocurrió con Francis cuando la lámpara impactó también en su cabeza, ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Cielos! —gritó luego el americano cuando los miró desmayados en el suelo — ¡Ya los maté!

Y acudió presuroso a examinarlos, acuclillándose para hacerlo. Dos visibles protuberancias habían aparecido en el lugar del golpe, pero todavía respiraban.

—Hey, por favor, despierten…

Zarandeó primero a Arthur con la intención de reanimarlo, pero el europeo no despertó. Ahora lo intentó con Francis:

— ¡Francis! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!

Con semejantes zarandeos, lo más probable era que los europeos continuaran en sus… dulces sueños y si antes no los había matado, seguro ahora lo haría, aunque finalmente se dio por vencido.

Se levantó y los miró indeciso si continuar él solo o llevarlos consigo. Como para él no era gran cosa cargarlos, decidió llevarlos consigo, ya que no podía abandonarlos, así que se acomodó uno a cada lado y tal como los había cargado para sacarlos de aquel restaurante, así lo hizo ahora.

Avanzó, pero antes de llegar a la división, encontró un camino más, un tercer túnel.

—Ahahaha —rió divertido — ¡ya me acordé que me vine por este túnel! — y ese camino tomó

— ¡Voy a matarte cuando salga de aquí, Alfred! — escuchó la airada voz de Arthur, quien se movió con energía para que lo pusiera en el suelo

—¡Iggy! —Exclamó alegre el ojiazul bajándolo — ¡Qué bueno que has despertado! ¡No es hora de dormir, Iggy!

— ¡Yo te ayudo a matarlo, Arthur! — se escuchó Francis, haciendo lo mismo que su compañero para que fuera depositado en el suelo.

— ¡Francis! — Alfred los miró como reprendiéndolos con la mirada — ¿Por qué escogen los momentos menos oportunos para dormir?

— ¡Yo lo mato ya! — gritó Arthur con ira e iba a arrojarse sobre Alfred, pero en eso, unas voces y unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en otro pasillo, uno que desembocaba al que ocupaban ellos.

— ¡Ya nos descubrieron! — Se lamentó Francis — ¡Es por tu culpa, Arthur! ¡Si no fueras tan escandaloso no nos hubieran descubierto!

— ¡La culpa la tiene este americano odioso! — se defendió el británico mientras los tres se pegaban a la pared tratando de pasar desapercibidos — pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí, les lanzaré una maldición a los dos…

Su amenaza fue sofocada por las fuertes voces de tres hombres que vestidos como militares, salieron del pasillo por el que venían, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el lado donde los tres países estaban bien pegados a la pared, se dirigieron al otro lado. Ni siquiera miraron hacia el lado de ellos.

— ¡Esa cosa ha hecho el intento de escapar de nuevo! — escucharon decir a uno de ellos, pero creo que ya la atraparon. De todos modos vamos a ver si nos necesitan…

— ¿Cosa? — Preguntó USA en un susurro — ¿A qué se refieren con cosa? ¡Vamos, sigámoslo!

Alfred comenzó a seguirlos sin separarse de la pared, por si los hombres decidían voltear. Arthur y Francis no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo a él. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, unos por los que Alfred no había andado cuando estuvo allí, al fin llegaron a un área en donde tuvieron que detenerse.

—Hasta aquí llegamos— murmuró Arthur señalando las cámaras — si nos adentramos más allá, nos descubrirán.

— ¡Rayos! — dijo Alfred sin deseos de detenerse. Por algún motivo necesitaba entrar a esa habitación en donde los tres hombres se habían perdido — Necesito saber que hay allí…

Y lo supo cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y dos hombres vestidos con bata blanca, salieron empujando una mesa con ruedas y sobre la mesa estaba una especie de vitrina de cristal y adentro de la vitrina estaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Ammm... no tengo nada que comentar. Hasta otra.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Me siento tan avergonzada. Tengo años que no actualizo este fic. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Realemente he descuidado bastante mis cuentas donde publico fic's. Es que una vez que te atrapa el mundo del manga... ah, no tienes tiempo para nada más. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y para no aburrirlos con excusas infantiles y tontas, les dejo el capítulo que sigue. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Dentro de esa caja de cristal estaba un hombrecillo de aspecto extraño. Su piel era blanca y en su rostro resaltaban unos ojos rojos, grandes y ovalados hacia arriba que en ese momento miraban a los dos hombres de bata blanca con aparente odio, mientras en un desconocido lenguaje les decía:

—ghfjdkldslñsp zxpiwtyv…

A la vez que con bastante ira golpeó una de las paredes de cristal en un intento desesperado por salir de allí y aunque los golpes que daba lastimaban sus manos, pareció no importarle eso, porque siguió golpeando con fuerza sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro de rasgos singulares y lo único que evidenció que lo invadía la ira y también el dolor, fue el quiebre en el tono de su voz:

—zmxnv…btrye..zxpi…

Aunque el hombrecillo era de baja estatura y complexión delgada, se encontraba de rodillas, ya que la caja de cristal parecía quedarle pequeña, pues el reducido espacio adentro podía notarse muy bien, pero aún así, el prisionero se movió de un lado a otro y dio vueltas desesperado tratando de romper el cristal golpeando en varios puntos.

Al verlo, Alfred se había llevado las manos a la boca para detener el grito de sorpresa que a punto estuvo de soltar y ahora, sus ojos, abiertos al máximo, miraban aquello con estático estupor, mientras de manera repentina sentía como sus azulinos se llenaban de lágrimas por el impacto de aquella horrible visión.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó en un susurro Francis, también impactado por ver a tan extraño hombrecito.

— ¡Ya cállate, engendro del demonio!— ordenó airado uno de los hombres de bata blanca — ¡No haces más que darnos problemas!

—Allí tienes la respuesta, Francis— susurró Arthur con voz inalterable, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de la criatura. En sus creencias fantásticas podían habitar otras clases de criaturas, pero nunca una como esa cosa de la vitrina— Es un engendro del demonio.

—jriepmcn… —siguió alegando el prisionero, reacio a guardar silencio.

—¡Tony!— logró articular al fin Alfred mientras las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos aumentaban y sin quitar las manos de la boca para seguir conteniendo las protestas que deseaba gritar, repitió —: ¡Es Tony! ¡Es mi amigo Tony!

— ¿Eso es Tony? — La voz de Francis no pudo sonar más incrédula y no preguntó a gritos porque no olvidó la delicada situación en la que estaban— Creí que Tony era… otra cosa. Un perro, un gato… vamos, hasta pensé en un peluche y sí, en la posibilidad de un hombre, incluso una chica, pero eso…

— ¡No es eso! — Lo interrumpió Alfred dejando libre su boca, sin embargo, habló en voz muy baja, pero casi histérica— ¡Es mi amigo extranjero Tony! ¡Y debo ir a rescatarlo!

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Arthur lo detuvo tomando su brazo derecho.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡Harás que nos descubran!

Alfred miró con seriedad a Arthur un momento, luego a Francis y les hizo saber:

— ¡No me importa! ¡Debemos rescatar a Tony! ¡Está pidiendo ayuda! ¿No lo escucharon? ¡Y se ve en mal estado! ¡Lo están torturando!

—Yo lo único que le entendí fue… ¡Nada! — dijo Francis — y Arthur tiene razón, nos descubrirán si intentamos ayudarle.

— ¡Ya dije! ¡No me interesa! ¡Tengo que ayudarle! ¡Es mi amigo y me necesita!

Así, con brusquedad se soltó de Arthur decidido a ir en ayuda de Tony, quien ya era conducido por los dos hombres de bata blanca, por uno de los muchos pasillos que allí había, alejándolo de este lugar, sin embargo, las altas voces de los hombres que insultaban a Tony todavía llegaba hasta ellos.

Arthur y Francis se miraron con brevedad antes de que el primero dijera:

—Está bien, sigamos a esos homb…

Fue interrumpido repentinamente cuando una fuerte voz de hombre se escuchó a espalda de ellos:

— ¡Preciosa! ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este y en compañía de estos hombres?

Los tres países estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación que les había pasado desapercibido la llegada de dos hombres que ahora estaban situados detrás y uno de ellos, el que había hablado, tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Francis.

— ¿Preciosa? — repitió Francis ya con voz normal. Ya no tenía objeto hablar en susurros. Habían sido descubiertos, lo que por supuesto pareció no preocupar a Francis, quien no dejó su característico buen humor — Bueno, sé que soy muy guapo, pero es la primera vez que me llaman preciosa.

Y se volvió al hombre mostrándole una de sus conquistadoras sonrisas.

— ¡Por todos los altos mandos de mi país! — Exclamó el hombre echándose para atrás mientras una expresión de perplejidad combinada con espanto, se dibujó en su rostro — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos los invitados especiales de los altos mandos de tu país — dijo Arthur volviéndose también y sin perder tiempo, aprovechando la sorpresa de los hombres, propinó un fuerte golpe al rostro del hombre que no había dicho nada aún. El hombre se fue para atrás por el golpe, pero no cayó.

— ¡Ah, intrusos! ¡Los reconozco! ¡Ustedes son los tres más buscados! — gritó el otro hombre, intentando manipular un fusil de salto que llevaba colgado al hombro, pero Francis fue más rápido y levantando el pie, le dio una patada en el estómago. Éste si cayó al suelo. Su grito de dolor al caer se escuchó bastante fuerte.

— ¿Qué sucede allí? — preguntó uno de los tres hombres que minutos antes los tres países siguieran, y que habían salido de aquella habitación de donde habían sacado a Tony — ¡Intrusos! — dijo de inmediato al reconocer la situación.

— ¡No intrusos cualquiera! —informó otro de los hombres — ¡Son los tres más buscados!

— ¡Oh, por mis cincuenta estados! — Dijo enojado Alfred — ¡No somos intrusos! ¡Soy el propio USA en persona! ¡Y no les perdonaré lo que están haciendo con mi amigo Tony!

Alfred, sin pensarlo muy detenidamente, porque no era lo suyo, corrió al encuentro de los tres hombres. Éstos, al verlo ir contra ellos en un estilo de juego de futbol americano, tomaron una posición de defensa dentro del mismo estilo de juego y lo recibieron, pero como no lo aceptaban como su propio país personificado, ellos perdieron porque no tomaron en cuenta la gran fuerza de Alfred.

El impacto entre los tres hombres y Alfred fue brutal y los tres primeros salieron volando por los aires mientras en ese mismo momento, Arthur y Francis noqueaban por completo a los otros dos hombres, por lo que los cinco yacieron desmayados en el suelo.

—ahaha— rió Alfred satisfecho con el resultado — listo. Ahora vamos por Tony…

Su risa llegó hasta el interior de la habitación mencionada y otros tres hombres, que sentados en unas sillas ante una pequeña mesa de madera, jugaban un partido de cartas, se levantaron rápidamente.

— ¡Cielos! —Exclamó uno de ellos mirando a sus compañeros, sorprendido— ¡No sabía que vendría el señor Alfred F. Jones! ¡Esa es su risa!

—Yo tampoco lo sabía — fue la respuesta de otro.

—Quizás vino porque se enteró que casi se escapa ese alienígena—opinó el tercero — Y si viene acompañado del jefe de Estado, ya nos llevó la…

— ¡Se escapan! — Lo interrumpió el escándalo que ahora podían escuchar muy bien, porque unas voces y pasos apresurados se habían unido en el pasillo para decir lo mencionado y lo siguiente — ¡A ellos! ¡Que no escapen!

— ¡Ese alienígena se ha vuelto a escapar! — Dedujo el primer hombre que habló en el interior de la habitación y sin dejar de hablar, corrió a la puerta para salir y ayudar a sus compañeros — ¡Vamos! ¡Si esa cosa escapa, ahora si nos llevará la…!

Ahora él fue interrumpido cuando sin detenerse, salió al pasillo en el justo momento en que Alfred, Francis y Arthur, pasaron corriendo y sin detenerse, lo arrojaron con violencia al suelo mientras otros cinco hombres habían aparecido por uno de los tantos pasillos y eran los que ahora los perseguían. Un par de ellos iban a disparar sus fusiles, pero en eso salieron de la habitación los otros dos hombres interponiéndose entre los países y los cinco hombres.

— ¡Quítense de en medio! —Exigió uno de los cinco hombres — ¡No estorben! — y enseguida obedecieron, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, pero concentrados en ayudar a ponerse de pie a su compañero caído.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el hombre que había sido derribado por los prófugos, ya puesto de pie — ¿Dónde está USA? Lo escuché reír. ¿Vino el jefe de Estado?

Uno de los cinco hombres se detuvo para responder mientras los otros cuatro corrían detrás de los países.

— ¡Qué USA ni qué jefe de Estado! ¡Era el impostor y sus aliados que nos han invadido! ¡Efectivamente, esto es la guerra!

— ¿De veras? — inquirió el adolorido hombre mientras se masajeaba sus partes que habían recibido el impacto del suelo.

—Sí, compañero, mira.

Con el brazo extendido, señaló a sus cinco compañeros noqueados y que hasta el momento habían pasado desapercibidos para los tres despistados.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora si nos llevó la tristeza! —Exclamaron los tres hombres al unísono mientras el derribado terminó—: ¿Qué esperan? Vayan ustedes a ayudar a los compañeros. Yo me quedaré a socorrer a esos pobres caídos y poner en alerta a todo el cuartel, a todo el ejército, a todos los agentes… a toda la policía, a todos los federales, a toda la CIA, a toda la agencia de…

— ¡Ya entendimos! — Lo silenciaron los tres y salieron disparados huyendo del diálogo informativo del compañero.

Mientras con los tres países:

— ¡Por allá! — Alfred señaló la entrada a otro túnel sin detenerse, lo que fue inútil, porque Arthur y Francis no lo vieron, ambos estaban buscando una salida que los llevara al exterior — ¿Qué hacen? ¡Creo que esos hombres se llevaron a Tony por allá!

Volvieron a ignorarlo, porque en ese momento, Francis y Arthur se separaron de él y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente hacia dos túneles opuestos entre sí cuando escucharon silbar las balas muy cerca de ellos, golpeando las paredes del túnel.

— ¡Hey! —Alfred se detuvo sorprendido, quedando a medio pasillo y varios pasos adelante de los túneles en donde se habían ocultado sus compañeros de aventura — ¿A dónde van? ¡Es por acá!

— ¡Y yo digo que es por aquí! — opinó Francis.

— ¡No! — Negó Arthur y tuvo que ocultarse en el túnel cuando las balas pasaron frente a él, quedando fuera de la vista de Alfred— ¡Alfred! ¡Ve a ocultarte! ¿Y dónde rayos quedaron las armas que traíamos?

— ¡Me parece que se quedaron allá donde el americano nos noqueó! — recordó Francis, ocultándose también y de igual manera, quedó fuera de la vista de USA— ¡Esos hombres ya están sobre nosotros!

— ¡Iggy! — La voz de Alfred sonó alarmada, casi asustada — ¡Iggy! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Aaaag! ¡Iggy!

— ¡Alfred! — Arthur no se atrevió a asomarse por temor de quedar sin cabeza por una bala— ¡Te dije que te ocultaras! ¡Pero eres un necio! ¡Francis! ¿Puedes verlo?

— ¡No! ¡Lo que veo son las balas que no dejan de pasar enfrente de mí!

— ¡Pues asómate a ver que le sucedió!

— ¿Qué? ¡Asómate tú!

— ¡Francis! ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Asómate a verlo! ¿Está herido?

— ¡Para qué me expongo! ¡Lo más probable es que ya lo acribillaron! ¡Y eso mismo harán con nosotros, si no nos vamos!

— ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Debemos ayudar a Alfred a regresar a su casa! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Asómate!

— ¿Y que una bala arruine mi hermoso rostro? ¡Nunca! ¡Asómate tú! ¡Después de todo es tu hijo!

Hubieran podido estar así infinitamente si no es porque dos sucesos los interrumpieron al mismo tiempo. La llegada de los perseguidores que se plantaron frente a ellos en el pasillo apuntándoles con sus armas de manera siniestra y el inesperado temblor que comenzó a sacudir el suelo, las paredes e incluso el techo, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

— ¡Alfred! — exclamó Arthur con voz preocupada, tambaleándose de manera involuntaria — ¡Haz desaparecido!

— ¡No te muevas! — Ordenó uno de los hombres que intentaba mantener el fusil en dirección a Inglaterra, de hecho todos los hombres que les tocó apuntarle, porque se habían dividido para atender a los dos prófugos, intentaban lo mismo — ¡Deja de moverte!

La orden no podía ser por demás ridícula. Todos se balanceaban de aquí para allá sin poderlo evitar.

— ¡Tengan cuidado con esas armas! — Pidió Francis, extendiendo su brazo hacia las armas manteniendo su mano abierta ante ellas, como si así pudiera detener las balas en el caso de que éstas se dispararan

— ¡Salgan de esos túneles! —exigió uno de los hombres apartándose del grupo que vigilaba a Francis — ¡Ahora!

Los dos países salieron al pasillo y Arthur dijo:

—Oigan, yo creo que este no es momento para esto. Tenemos que salir de aquí, esta base se puede venir abajo…

— ¡Silencio! — Otro hombre fue el que habló — ¡Esta base está construida para soportarlo todo!

Lo que fue una completa mentira. En ese instante, a unos metros de ellos, el sonoro rugido de una parte del techo al resquebrajarse aterró a todos los hombres, quienes como si hubieran ensayado una hermosa sincronización, se volvieron al mismo tiempo a ver la parte afectada en el momento en que esa parte del techo comenzó a caer y el estrellarse de los escombros en el suelo no solo generó un potente sonido, sino que levantó una nube de polvo que llegó hasta ellos y aunque no pudieron verlo por el polvo, todos escucharon como las paredes crujieron de manera amenazante.

— ¡Vamos a morir! — Gritaron todos aterrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren saber qué más pasará, esperen otros mil años... ah, no es cierto. El siguiente capítulo lo trairé más rápido, lo prometo. Gracias por leer.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, sí. Después de un largo rato, no tan largo como el de la útltima vez, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este alocado fic. Espero que les guste. Sin más que agradecer a aquellos que leen y dejan sus reviews, el capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Es en ese momento cuando los hombres, excepto Inglaterra y Francia, comenzaron a correr despavoridos, olvidándose de su misión para buscar la salida de la base en desesperado intento de ponerse a salvo.

Y mientras eso sucede, en algún lugar desconocido, USA se encuentra cabalmente confundido.

— ¿Ahora dónde estoy?— se preguntó, mirando, buscando a su alrededor algún punto conocido— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Es esto la inexistencia?

El lugar estaba vacío. No había nada. Prácticamente era la nada. No parecía tampoco haber luz, ni oscuridad. Es ese punto donde parecen mezclarse ambas. No había sombras, ni luminosidad. La opacidad lo invadía todo y en medio de esa opacidad, aparecieron escenas de su pasado. Estas escenas se sucedieron una tras otra, esfumándose con rapidez las más antiguas.

Se vio incluso cuando entró a la nave de Tony. Unas escenas más le mostraron un poco de su futuro. Vio una guerra que llevó a cabo contra una poderosa nación del Medio Oriente. Se habían aliado él e Inglaterra para apropiarse de la riqueza de dicha nación. Rica… Multibillonaria en oro negro, pero al obtener la victoria, él había traicionado a Arthur al no cederle lo acordado, rompiendo así el acuerdo entre ambos. A partir de entonces, Inglaterra comenzó a odiarlo.

— ¡Oh, que malo soy! — Exclamó sorprendido — ¿Así soy en realidad? Ahora entiendo porqué Iggy no me reconocía y parece odiarme.

Entonces, una última escena lo dejó más que perplejo. Lo dejó casi en shock. Tony siendo descubierto y capturado para experimentar con él de manera cruel. Por años estuvo bajo cautiverio, siendo objeto de maltrato físico.

— ¡Aaaah!— Gritó impresionado y la irritación ahogó su voz — ¡Eso no! ¡Qué crueldad tan grande! ¡Tony, amigo mío!

Se asustó cuando descubrió que de ese lugar, también estaba desapareciendo y lo estaba haciendo a medida que todas las imágenes desaparecían ante su vista. Se sintió ligero. Como una pluma comenzó a elevarse en el aire mientras se tornaba transparente.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Iggy! ¡No quiero dejar de existir! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero regresar a casa! ¡Iggy!

Su voz pareció carecer de consistencia, pero aún así, las ondas de sonido emitidas por ésta, chocaron con otras ondas, de mayor consistencia, fuertes y claras que de alguna manera, se abrieron paso hasta la zona desconocida, o tal vez fue la voz de Alfred que logró salir de allí.

— ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¿A dónde diantres te has ido? ¡Regresa, maldita sea!

La voz de Arthur se elevó sobre el sonido que hacían las paredes y techo al crujir peligrosamente por el temblor.

— ¡Regresa!

El choque de las ondas de sonido, provocaron una pequeña explosión, originándose en medio de la explosión un fuerte viento que atrajo hacia ella a Alfred, quien impotente, se dejó llevar. Así, de un momento a otro, cambió de zona y ahora comenzó a aparecer en la base.

— ¡Alfred! —exclamaron Arthur y Francis al verlo, o medio verlo, porque al principio seguía transparente.

— ¡Eh vuelto! —gritó emocionado el americano, tocándose por todos lados a medida que se hacía más visible y consistente.

Poco a poco dejó también de temblar y la calma pareció volver.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo Inglaterra tomando a Alfred por el brazo — debemos regresarte a tu tiempo antes de que vuelvas a desaparecer. Me temo que si vuelves a hacerlo, ya no podrás regresar.

—¡Arthur, vi esa guerra!

— ¿Esa guerra? — Inquirió Francis curioso y levantando una ceja, medio sonriendo burlón, continuó—: ¿Esa guerra donde lo traicionaste? ¡Vamos, USA! No hiciste más que darle de su propia medicina. ¿No es verdad, querido Arthur?

Inglaterra lanzó a Francis una irritada mirada, luego, comenzó a llevar a Alfred por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que dijo:

—No es tiempo de conversar, sino de que te largues de aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso — concordó Francis siguiéndolos— Seguro que ya están buscándonos de nuevo.

Arthur introdujo a Alfred por un túnel, pero después de unos cuantos pasos, los papeles se invirtieron y ahora fue Alfred quien tomando a Arthur por el brazo, lo llevó sacándolo de ése túnel e informó:

—No es por este túnel que se llevaron a Tony, sino por aquél.

En ese instante, una alarma comenzó a sonar, lo que les hizo saber que efectivamente, los buscaban.

— ¡Corran! — gritó Francis tomando la delantera por el túnel.

Los tres corrieron por el pasillo mientras la alarma se hacía más insistente, lo que los puso más nerviosos.

— ¿Ahora por dónde? —Francis se detuvo al mirar ante él un par de túneles más.

—Por aquí — respondió Arthur introduciéndose en uno de esos túneles.

Y antes de que Francis y él se pusieran a discutir como siempre sobre qué túnel escoger, Alfred se introdujo en el otro.

—Es por aquí — se apresuró sin esperarlos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntaron al unísono Inglaterra y Francia colocándose uno a cada lado, quedando así en medio de los dos, llevando los tres el mismo paso en la carrera.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Entonces…?

Arthur se detuvo, pero Alfred gritó sin detenerse:

— ¡Allí!

Ahora sí se detuvo y señaló una puerta, la única que había en ese pasillo.

— ¡Allí lo tienen! ¡Lo escucho!

Era cierto. De la habitación salió ese extraño lenguaje que solamente Alfred podía entender.

En el interior, Tony se debatía furioso sobre una cama, en donde yacía sujeto con unas bandas anchas fijas a unas argollas que la misma cama tenía. Una banda lo apresaba contra la cama pasando por su pecho, otra por su vientre y una más sobre las piernas. Las manos y pies los tenía sujetos por bandas independientes más delgadas.

Los mismos hombres que lo habían trasladado hasta allí, preparaban algunos instrumentos para seguir experimentando con él, de hecho, para mantenerlo medio anestesiado, para controlar su resistencia, le infundían algún tipo de suero, así que estaba conectado a una sonda que a la vez conectaba a una gruesa y pequeña bolsa de plástico.

Tony levantó la cabeza para poder verlos, aunque su visión borrosa le transmitió una imagen de ellos danzarina, y se encontraban a sus pies trabajando sobre una mesa con el equipo de tortura. Equipo que contenía instrumentos que solamente ellos… y Tony, sabían para qué servía. Les volvió a gritar algún insulto, luchando por no caer por completo en la inconsciencia.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto! — Le gritó uno de los hombres arrojándole un pesado instrumento que fue a golpearle en el estómago — ¡Ya cállate!

Tony se frunció por el dolor que le causó el golpe, a continuación se quedó inmóvil, mirando borrosamente el techo. No importaba cuántas veces había intentado huir, siempre había sido encontrado y detenido y los experimentos eran cada vez más crueles. Como tantas veces, su único deseo fue morir de una vez. ¡Pero esos malditos lo mantenían con vida! ¡Y esa maldita alarma que no dejaba de sonar! ¡No sabían esos humanos lo que el sonido hacía a sus oídos! Aunque parecía no tenerlos, los tenía y eran súper sensibles.

Unos insólitos pasos y un abrirse de la puerta con violencia, hizo que volviera a levantar la cabeza y miró a tres sujetos irrumpiendo en la habitación, sin detenerse en el asalto contra los dos hombres que lo torturaban, quienes tomados por sorpresa, fueron puestos fuera de combate de manera rápida, quedando tendidos en el suelo sin sentido.

A continuación, miró a uno de esos hombres acercarse hasta él. Lo reconoció enseguida y eso hizo que gritara algo y se retorciera con violencia sobre la cama. Las bandas lastimaron su piel al no poder moverse con libertad.

— ¡Tranquilo, Tony! — Habló USA mientras trataba de soltar las bandas para ponerlo en libertad — ¡Soy yo, tu amigo!

—mnbvzx wptyls qpkjh…

Alfred se detuvo, sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

— ¿Cómo que no soy tu amigo? ¡No soy yo el que te tiene cautivo! ¡Oh, Tony! ¡No me mires así!

El odio en la mirada de Tony hizo que Alfred retrocediera un par de pasos. Su corazón se congeló por un momento.

— ¡Tony! — exclamó entrando en shock por motivo de tanto odio.

— ¡De prisa, Alfred! — ordenó Arthur acercándose a la cama y como vio que el americano se había quedado inmóvil, fue él quien trabajó con las bandas.

— ¡Casi puedo sentir el acercarse del ejército! — Exclamó Francis mientras se asomaba al pasillo— ¡Aún tenemos tiempo! ¡Todavía no se ven!

En eso, uno de los científicos recobró el conocimiento y comenzó a incorporarse, pero Francis, que había vuelto al lado de ellos, tomó uno de los instrumentos de la mesa y con ése le dio en la cabeza al hombre al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba:

— ¡Sigue dormido! ¡Todavía no tienes permiso para despertar! — Luego, golpeó de manera moderada la cabeza del otro hombre — por las dudas, no vayas a querer despertar también tú — Los miró con dulzura — ¡Se ven encantadores dormidos! ¡Sigan así!

Arthur terminó de soltar a Tony y lo primero que hizo éste al verse libre, fue lanzarse contra Alfred, quien había permanecido inmóvil, todavía en shock por las palabras y la mirada de odio de Tony.

—qrtymn bvxzc…

La amenaza en la voz de Tony mientras derribaba sin compasión a Alfred fue manifiesta en los puños que golpearon al castaño en el rostro una vez que lo tuvo en el suelo. Tony no se detuvo en su castigo y USA no atinó a defenderse. Tony era su amigo.

— ¡Hey! — Arthur tomó a Tony por los hombros para separarlo de Alfred, a quien solamente se le veía mover la cabeza de un lado para otro por los golpes de Tony, ya en una mejilla, ya en la otra — ¡Somos tus amigos, no tus enemigos!

Pero a pesar del estado anestesiado y débil en que se encontraba, Tony luchó también contra Arthur. Su odio no podía ser controlado. Había sufrido mucho daño y estaba asustado. No pareció razonar, así que quitándose las manos de Arthur, se giró sobre el estómago de Alfred y elevándose, le dio una patada con los dos pies a Inglaterra, que salió volando por el aire para ir a dar contra la cama.

Francis miró todo con expresión inescrutable. Se hizo un lugar en la mesa de los instrumentos moviéndolos a un extremo y se sentó para limitarse a observar.

— ¡Maldición, Francis! — Gritó Arthur irguiéndose y sin separar su mirada de Tony, que ahora estaba de pie a un lado de Alfred en una actitud amenazante — ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

—No puedo —respondió el rubio con tranquilidad — Tengo que vigilar a estos dos.

Señaló a los desmayados y agitando en el aire el instrumento que había utilizado para golpearlos, terminó sonriente:

—Uno de ellos tiende a despertar sin permiso.

—Tony— la voz de Alfred se escuchó y su tono fue de súplica — Tony, en serio. No soy yo ese USA que te tiene prisionero. Escucha por favor…

Una patada en su costado por parte de Tony lo interrumpió solamente un momento, pero después, continuó a pesar del dolor que le provocó el pie de su amigo:

—Vengo del pasado. Llegué aquí en una máquina del tiempo. Una máquina que tú inventaste…

Otra patada y en esta pudo percibir el odio acumulado de Tony. Arthur se movió para intentar de alguna manera detener el castigo, pero Alfred gritó:

— ¡No Iggy! ¡Déjalo que se desahogue! ¡Tiene razón en sentir ese odio! ¡Yo mismo odio al USA de este tiempo!

Sus palabras fueron como la dosis de tranquilidad que Tony necesitaba. Tambaleante y agotado, se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Alfred, quien continuó acostado en el suelo un momento más, pero luego se sentó y quedó frente a su amigo extranjero y sus ojos azules lo miraron con gran cariño.

— ¿xwnrmy?

—Sí, en el pasado somos los mejores amigos. Vine aquí en una máquina que inventaste. El USA que hay en este tiempo no es como yo… éste es peor. El USA del pasado jamás pensaría hacerte daño.

—pnrbqpzrtb.

—Lo sé. Algo me cambió. Me convertí en lo que soy ahora— Miró a Inglaterra — El cambio para peor vino con esa guerra en el Medio Oriente, ¿no es así?

Arthur se encogió de hombros. Aunque sólo entendía lo que Alfred decía, le pareció una conversación muy interesante la de ellos, hasta Francis estaba con toda su atención puesta en los amigos, por lo que le pasó desapercibido que de nuevo, el mismo científico abría los ojos al momento de lanzar un leve gemido de dolor:

— ¡Francis! — Arthur llamó su atención señalando al hombre.

— ¡De nuevo tú! — Francis arrojó uno de los instrumentos a la cabeza del hombre y este fue tan acertado que lo devolvió al mundo de la inconsciencia — ¡Pero que terco eres, hombre!

Mientras estuvo ocupado noqueando de nuevo al hombre, Tony dijo algo y la respuesta de Alfred fue:

— ¡Gracias, Tony! ¿Y dónde estás esas máquinas?

— ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntaron a la vez Arthur y Francis, ansiosos por saber.

Sonriendo triunfal, USA se levantó. Ayudando a Tony a ponerse también de pie, informó:

—Mi amigo Tony dice que antes de que lo tomaran prisionero, estaba trabajando en el invento de unas máquinas y una de ellas es la del tiempo. Dice que en la que viajé desapareció para siempre, pues solamente se puede utilizar una vez, así que las máquinas que inventó no están en esta base, sino en otro lugar. Tenemos que salir de aquí para ir allá.

— ¿Qué? —volvieron a inquirir los mismos a la vez — ¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por hoy. Espero no tardarme con la próxima continuación, ya no serán mil años, je. De cualquier manera, les aviso que el fic ya está llegando a su fin y que se tendrá que hacer algo que no estaba en mis planes. Ojalá no me manten por ellos T_T Ya sabrán que será. Se cuidan.<strong>

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, lamnto mucho la tardanza para publicar aquí. Ciertamente no tengo perdon. En verdad he estado muy ocupada, pero espero esa ocupación haya aminorado por lo menos lo suficiente para no olvidarme de esto y menos ahora que ya se termina, así es, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que tardó tanto tiempo... ah, agradezco a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews tan lindos. No me voy por las ramas y dejo el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué? —volvieron a inquirir los mismos a la vez — ¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?<p>

Tony dijo algo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Alfred mirando sorprendido a Tony — ¿Descubriste un pasadizo secreto en el penúltimo intento de fuga y te dirigías allá en este último intento, pero te atraparon antes?

— ¿Un pasadizo secreto? — Dijo Arthur agnóstico — Seguro es un invento suyo. ¿Por qué en ese penúltimo intento no escapó por ese pasadizo secreto? ¿Cómo lo descubrió sin escapar por allí?

Los grandes y rojos ojos del extranjero brillaron manifestando molestia al mirar a Arthur y su voz sonó aguda cuando habló en su incomprensible lenguaje:

—Tony dice que no es que él haya visto ese pasadizo, sino que lo escuchó en una conversación entre dos hombres que fueron los que por casualidad lo descubrieron. Al parecer, el pasadizo es tan secreto que no todos en la base conocen su existencia, por ello es que estos hombres mencionaron todo acerca de ese pasadizo, incluida su ubicación. Dice que es una ventaja que los humanos piensen que no sabe ni entiende nuestro idioma y que crean que es un engendro poco inteligente.

—Pues yo le creo — opinó Francis dirigiéndose a la puerta y asomándose de nuevo al pasillo, miró hacia los dos lados antes de salir y desde afuera gritó —: ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Arthur salió al pasillo, pero solamente para enfrentarse con Francis y decirle:

— ¡No me des órdenes!

—Entonces deja de actuar como idiota. Si Tony dice que existe ese pasadizo, existe.

Arthur juntó sus pobladas cejas al fruncir el ceño con ira.

— ¿Me haz llamado idiota? — se puso en una pose de ataque. Nadie lo llamaba idiota y menos ese rubio coqueto.

Alfred y Tony habían dejado la habitación y mirándolos con indignación, el americano le dijo a su amigo extranjero:

—Estos dos no han cambiado nada.

Algo dijo Tony para dar a conocer que estaba de acuerdo. Entonces, el corretear por uno de los pasillos de varios hombres, les mostró todo el valioso tiempo que habían perdido por estar en su discusión.

— ¡Vamos, Tony! —Gritó Alfred — ¡muéstranos el camino a ese pasadizo!

Fue así como fue interrumpida esa discusión y los países no tuvieron más remedio que correr detrás de Tony y el americano que ya se apresuraban por el pasillo. Por otro pasillo aparecieron otros siete hombres un par de minutos después de que ellos cruzaron por allí, así que un par de docenas de hombres armados hasta los dientes los perseguían y algunos de ellos utilizaron sus armas para dispararles.

De pronto, Tony cayó de bruces y la velocidad de la carrera que llevaba hizo que avanzara algunos metros deslizándose cuan largo era por el suelo. De alguna manera, una bala se había introducido en su costado izquierdo y un líquido azul comenzó a manar de la herida.

— ¡Tony! —Gritó USA, deteniéndose a su lado. De igual manera hizo Francis.

— ¡No se detengan! — sugirió Arthur y de pasada tomó a Tony por un brazo para llevarlo con él arrastrándolo por el suelo.

— ¡Arthur! — la indignación de Alfred al ver tal acción lo sofocó, pero comprendió que no había que seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Así que igualando la carrera de Inglaterra, tomó a Tony y la cargó sin el mayor esfuerzo, llevándolo en sus brazos.

— ¿Por dónde? — preguntó Arthur al encontrarse adelante un cruce entre dos pasillos. Tuvo que desacelerar el paso al no saber qué camino seguir.

— ¡Tony! ¿Por dónde? — Alfred miró al extranjero y con preocupación le pidió — ¡Tony, no te desmayes ahora!

Tony luchaba por mantener la visión delante de él, pero la herida parecía grave y su líquido vital estaba perdiéndose. Ya para este momento, la ropa de USA estaba azul a la altura de la herida y Alfred pudo sentir como caía por su vientre hacia abajo, Aún así Tony hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la mano y señalar el túnel indicado, el cual siguieron, perdiendo por un momento a sus perseguidores.

Un poco más adelante se encontraron otro cruce, ahora de cuatro pasillos que conducían a túneles diferentes. Tony volvió a indicar con la mano cual pasillo tomar. Los tres se introdujeron al túnel, pero de pronto, Arthur se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Francis deteniéndose, así que Alfred hizo lo mismo— ¿Por qué te detienes? No comenzarás con dudas de nuevo…

—Sigan ustedes — lo interrumpió Inglaterra retrocediendo sobre sus pasos para salir del túnel.

— ¡Arthur! — Francis dio unos pasos para seguirlo— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Sigan ustedes! ¡No me sigas! ¡Encárgate de que USA regrese a su tiempo!

— ¡Iggy! — USA hizo lo mismo que Francis, pero Arthur los detuvo a ambos antes de que salieran del túnel — ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¡Me iré por ese túnel! ¡Haré que me sigan para que ustedes puedan escapar! ¡Sigan! ¡Avancen, maldición!

— ¡No! — Gritó USA dando unos pasos más, el rostro colorado por la indignación ante la idea de Iggy — ¡No permitiré que hagas eso! ¡Jamás dejo a nadie atrás! ¡Caeremos todos!

— ¡No! ¡Maldición, Alfred! ¡Juro que si no se van en cuanto salga de aquí les lanzaré la peor de las maldiciones! ¡Largo!

— ¡No! —Gritó USA, a punto de salir del túnel — ¡No te dejaré!

— ¡Tienes que irte! — Arthur retrocedió hacia atrás y miró a Tony— Si te vas podrás salvar a tu amigo, necesita un médico. Francis se encargará de darle la mejor de las atenciones, ¿no quieres salvarlo?

USA miró a Tony y los ojos brillantes por el dolor de su querido amigo extranjero lo miraron con súplica, luego murmuró algo apenas audible.

— ¿Qué? — USA no alcanzó a comprenderle.

Tony repitió lo anterior y Alfred, titubeando un poco más, asintió dándose media vuelta para retomar la carrera y al irse alejando, gritó para hacerse escuchar por Arthur:

— ¡No importa que suceda! ¡Volveré a verte… querido amigo Iggy!

— ¡Arthur! — Francis miró a su amigo sin saber a ciencia cierta si seguir a USA o quedarse con Arthur y sacrificarse con él — ¿Por qué haces esto? Supuestamente odias a USA.

Inglaterra sonrió con sarcasmo y dijo también con algo de cinismo:

—Es un sacrificio necesario. La salvación de todos está en USA. Lo hago también por mí. Ahora vete y encárgate de hacerlo volver a casa. ¡Entiéndelo Francis! ¡Ahora no es momento de entrar en discusiones! Por una vez en nuestra existencia, ¿podemos concordar en algo?

Y mientras hablaba, fue acercándose a otro de los túneles y dándose la vuelta, le dio la espalda a Francis.

— ¡Ahora vete! ¡Ellos ya están aquí!

También Francis podía escucharlos, así que sin insistir más, emprendió la marcha detrás de USA, quien en ese momento tomaba otro túnel, uno último antes de llegar a unos contenedores de forma cilíndrica que eran elevadores que llevaban a la superficie.

Arthur miró aparecer a los hombres y las balas no tardaron en pasar a su lado, así que se introdujo en el túnel y corrió por allí sin un rumbo definido, solamente llevaba en la mente alejar a esos hombres de sus amigos. Pero los hombres estaban muy bien entrenados, así que cuando llegaron al cruce, el grupo se dividió en cuatro y así cada grupo tomó un túnel.

Mientras tanto, Francis y Alfred estaban ya saliendo a la superficie gracias a esos elevadores, los que apenas fueron desocupados, volvieron abajo. Tony murmuró débilmente algo y USA tuvo que pegar a su boca el oído para poder escucharle.

—Necesitamos un auto — Dijo luego, mirando a su alrededor en busca de uno. La calle estaba bastante iluminada por los faroles públicos, pero se mantenía abandonada, clara evidencia de que la noche era muy avanzada, casi para amanecer y no había muchos autos a la vista.

— ¡Ése está más cerca! —señaló Francis y corrieron hacia el auto, el que se encontraba bien cerrado.

—Toma— Alfred puso en los brazos de Francis a Tony, para golpear con el puño de manera admirable el cristal de la ventanilla, estrellándola con facilidad. A continuación levantó el pie para patear el cristal estrellado y así hacerlo ceder.

—Alfred — murmuró Francis, mirando a Tony — Me parece que tu amigo extranjero ya se murió.

USA examinó a Tony, luego abrió la puerta y dijo:

—No está muerto. Solamente perdió el sentido— quitó el seguro de las demás puertas y abrió una de las de atrás para que Francis pudiera acomodar a Tony en el asiento trasero— pero si no nos damos prisa, morirá.

— ¿Pero sabes dónde está ese lugar donde tiene ocultas esas máquinas?

—Lo se —respondió USA sentándose tras el volante. Francis fue a sentarse a su lado.

USA encendió el motor a lo tipo ladrón de autos y Francis sonrió sarcástico cuando dijo:

— ¡Ahaha! ¡Una práctica ya común entre tus ciudadanos!

USA le lanzó una mirada molesta antes de dar marcha al motor para alejarse del lugar. Ya en el camino, replicó:

—Una práctica entre mis ciudadanos, entre los tuyos y entre los de cualquier país…

El americano dio vuelta en una esquina perdiéndose más adelante entre las calles de la ciudad al mismo tiempo que los elevadores volvían a la superficie llevando a los hombres armados que les seguían, pero al no encontrarlos por los alrededores de esas calles, regresaron a la base, mientras en los túneles, Arthur seguía corriendo por su vida llegando al fin a una escalera que podía conducirlo al exterior por una de las alcantarillas.

Los hombres le dieron alcance allí, cuando él había llegado hasta arriba y hacía el intento de retirar la tapadera de la alcantarilla. Una extraña sensación detuvo su acción y miró a los hombres que se acercaron a él sin dejar de apuntarle, aunque habían dejado de dispararle algunos metros atrás.

— ¡Americanos! — masculló con desdén. Los miró con orgullo. Unos americanos no iban a privarlo de su existencia. Él era un gran país… y ellos solamente unos simples americanos.

Sin embargo, la extraña sensación que lo había invadido creció, era algo así como el sentimiento del vacío y en medio de ese vacío, intentó de nuevo retirar la tapadera de la alcantarilla para salir, pero con ese intento obtuvo un agudo dolor en el costado derecho. Bajó la mirada hasta allí y se miró. Sus manos soltaron el tubo metálico de la escalera y se sintió caer.

Su cuerpo dio contra el suelo y rápidamente fue rodeado por los hombres. Uno de ellos dio el tiro de gracia en su vientre. Arthur se estremeció a consecuencia del impacto y el vacío creció en su interior.

"¿Cómo es posible que suceda esto?" Se preguntó cerrando los ojos. El vacío lo sedujo por completo despojándolo de su existencia como persona y sus últimos pensamientos como persona fueron:

"¿Puedo morir como cualquier mortal?" "Sí, puedo morir como cualquier mortal" "¿Qué sucederá con mis dominios?"

En el auto, Francis sintió algo así como una descarga eléctrica.

— ¡Arthur! — Susurró con voz apagada — ¡Arthur!

—Lo sé — susurró en respuesta Alfred — Lo han derribado. Apretó el volante y sin poderse contener, gritó ahora —: ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Iggy!

Después de eso, hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio. Para cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por Tony, los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban su presencia. El lugar parecía abandonado, lo que fue favorable para ellos. Era una enorme casa y al entrar en ella descubrieron que aunque por fuera parecía abandonada, en el interior lo habitaban aves y ratas, además de uno que otro perro y gatos.

—Tony— Alfred trató de despertar a Tony, quien parecía agonizar ya en sus brazos — Tony…

La respiración del alienígena era profunda y pausada, como si le costara respirar, así que en vista de que no podían contar con su ayuda, se dieron a la tarea de buscar por toda la casa, pero después de un rato, visiblemente frustrados, dejaron la búsqueda y Francis exclamó nervioso:

— ¡Me parece que haz confundido la dirección!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Se defendió el americano — Tony me dijo que esta era la dirección. Pero se nos está escapando algún detalle.

—Claro que sí, principalmente a ti que siempre se te están escapando todos los detalles. Tú no eres bueno para leer el ambiente, pero yo sí y te digo que es la dirección equivocada…

Se interrumpió cuando de una de las paredes, en la parte superior, salieron un par de enormes ratas. Fue como si fueran fantasmas visibles que atravesaban la pared.

— ¿Pero que rayos fue eso? — preguntó Francis con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué fue qué? — deseó saber USA que despistado como era, no había visto eso, pero tuvo la idea acertada de seguir la dirección de la mirada de Francis con la suya — ¿Qué miras?

Y abrió enorme los ojos cuando miró que otra rata asomaba la cabeza por el muro de la pared y olfateaba el ambiente, como si con esto les hiciera conocer que sabía que allí estaban ellos, por eso volvió al interior de… la pared.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó también con incredulidad al momento en que Francis se acercaba a la pared para palparla, pero lo único que descubrió, fue un sólido muro difícil de penetrar con la simple mano. Se estiró levantando los brazos y tocó aquí y allá a lo largo y ancho de la pared, tanto como su altura le permitió.

Al no encontrar nada extraño en el muro, buscó con la mirada algo en qué treparse para alcanzar la parte superior del muro. Una silla en mal estado fue lo que encontró, pero aún así la acercó al muro y se trepó en ella. La silla crujió y las patas cedieron bajo el peso de Francis sin que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

— ¡Maldición! — Se lamentó al caer de pie al suelo — ¡Sé que la clave está allá arriba!

Alfred se acercó a la pared al momento de decir:

—Trépate en mis hombros, pero ten cuidado con Tony al subir…

Ni siquiera terminaba de hablar cuando ya Francis estaba dando un ágil salto sobre USA que lo situó justo sobre sus hombros.

—Bien, ya estoy arriba, ahora muévete a lo ancho del muro para buscar…

Alfred caminó con Tony en brazos y Francis sobre sus hombros hasta colocarse en un extremo del muro y luego comenzó a caminar con lentitud con la intención de llegar al otro extremo para que así Francis palpara milímetro por milímetro el muro.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — gritó Francis algo emocionado cuando su mano penetró adentro del muro. Alfred no se movió y levantando la cabeza, miró como Francis, con ambas manos, iba como abriendo una especie de portal luminoso, de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — gritó USA muy emocionado pensando que esa tecnología debía ser de él, pero luego recordó que por pensamientos similares estaba donde estaba, así que sometió su entusiasmo.

Francis saltó de los hombros de USA al llegar a una altura que pudiera alcanzar desde el suelo y así, poco a poco, fue abriendo la puerta hacia una especie de entrada que dejó ver una ancha escalera en forma de caracol que descendía a una enorme estancia, lo que pudieron ver gracias a la luminosidad del portal, pero en cuanto entraron, el portal se cerró y quedaron oscuras, aunque fue muy breve el momento de oscuridad. Casi en seguida, una voz mecanizada se dejó escuchar en el extraño lenguaje de Tony al mismo tiempo que varias lámparas situadas en lugares estratégicos de la estancia se encendían y Alfred tradujo:

—Nos está dando la bienvenida… bueno, no exactamente a nosotros, sino a Tony. También le está informando el día y la hora… Oh, al parecer, la cosa que habla ha ido al corriente del tiempo y está dando la fecha exacta en este tiempo y está dando la última noticia a nivel mundial…

Alfred se quedó mudo y una expresión casi de horror se dibujó en su rostro. Con rapidez bajó la escalera y no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a una gran pantalla que la cosa que hablaba había encendido y lo que vio allí lo horrorizó aún más.

— ¡Alfred! — Francis lo siguió más sorprendido que nada — ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué sucede?

Francis se detuvo al lado de Alfred y fijó su mirada en la pantalla. La misma expresión de horror se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Es… Inglaterra?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no tadrar una vez más. Otra vez, gracias. Nos vemos en el fin n.n<br>**

**Bye.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**Hola gente. Pues aqui les traigo el final de este fic tan alocado. Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por hacerse el tiempo de leer y mas aun a lo que me dejan sus reviews. Mil gracias y como ando a las prisas, les dejo el capi sin mas. Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

— ¿Es Inglaterra?

USA asintió de manera mecánica mientras se concentraba en la enorme pantalla que dejaba ver escenas preocupantes a la vez que varios cuadros en la misma pantalla aparecían dejando ver los rostros de los conductores de los programas de información de algunos países

Y todos, en los diferentes idiomas, informaban lo mismo:

_"Nadie sabe exactamente por qué ha sucedido este extraño fenómeno. Los hechos hasta el momento son los que usted puede ver por medio de las cámaras de nuestros corresponsales en Inglaterra"_

Diferentes tomas mostraban ciudades de Inglaterra oscurecidas por gruesas y negras nubes y vistas las tomas desde el satélite, podía apreciarse como esas nubes se extendían en todo el país. Así mismo podían verse cargadas de rayos y las descargas entre ellas mismas producían un sonido estruendoso al formase los relámpagos.

_"Al terminar esas negras nubes de tomar posesión del cielo, oscureciendo una tarde llena de sol, dio paso a algo todavía más insólito…"_

Ahora, las tomas se enfocaron el las calles y éstas captaron a todas las personas en un estado de profundo sueño. Dentro de las casas y edificios, en los autos, los camiones, en la calle, en las tiendas, restaurantes, escuelas, por todos lados, las personas yacían en completa inactividad.

_"Eminencias en la ciencia médica y científica de algunos reconocidos países, se han reunido en este desolado país para investigar este fenómeno, pero aún no han logrado encontrar la causa probable de tan lamentable desgracia. Algunos científicos creían que hay algún tipo de gas en esas nubes que está contaminando el ambiente y que al respirarlo, todos entren en un estado profundo de sueño, del que no se puede despertar, pero las pruebas hechas hasta el momento, arroja un estado negativo. No se ha encontrado nada anormal. Y algo también sorprendente es que solamente los nativos del país son los que fueron afectados, los extranjeros se mantienen lúcidos…"_

—Alfred —musitó Francis — ¿Son esas las consecuencias de la muerte de Arthur?

El americano no alcanzó a responder porque en ese momento, los comentadores gritaron a una voz, como si estuvieran en la misma sala:

_"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué sucede ahora?"_

Las descargas que podían verse entre las nubes, finalmente habían decidido bajar y los rayos atacaron por todos lados sin tregua provocando incendios, destruyendo edificios, casas y segando vidas.

— ¡Rayos! — exclamó Francis y su voz reflejó ira.

—Sí, son rayos, ya lo sé — dijo USA mirándolo con irritación.

—No esos rayos —le espetó Francis — Me refiero a la expresión. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Desaparecerá por completo Inglaterra.

—No podemos ayudarles, nadie puede ayudarles… bueno sí, debo regresar a casa… ¡Oh, no!

El temblor les sobrevino repentinamente. Francis alcanzó a tomar a Tony en brazos cuando Alfred comenzó a desaparecer de nuevo.

— ¡Rayos, Alfred! —gritó Francia asustado y tenía razón al sentirse así. Todo se tambaleaba amenazando con venirse abajo, de hecho, pudieron escuchar como sobre ellos, se derrumbaba gran parte de la casa — ¡No te atrevas a desaparecer ahora!

Pero USA se hacía cada vez más invisible.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó Francia con voz histérica — ¡Entra a la nave!

Se movieron en un vaivén peligroso a la nave…

—Aaah— gritó con voz aguda USA, deteniéndose para mirar varias naves delante de ellos — ¿Cuál es la nave?

Y con ojos desorbitados, mientras Alfred se hacía más transparente, sintieron bajo sus pies como el temblor se incrementaba haciendo que incluso las naves se cimbraran sobre el suelo, el que en parte se abrió debajo de una de ellas amenazando con tragársela.

Puesto que el entorno era semejante al que Tony había hecho en el pasado de USA, había paneles empotrados en las paredes y de estos salieron chispas cuando los cortos circuitos hicieron de las suyas. El fuego no se hizo esperar y la pantalla finalmente quedó en silencio cuando una sobrecarga la hizo estallar.

La grieta debajo de la nave se abrió más y medio lado de la nave se ladeó hacia abajo.

— ¡Entra a esa! — Dijo Francis señalando una de las naves — Tienes que ver el interior a ver si se parece a la que te trajo aquí.

Alfred entró a la nave descubriendo que era igual, se asomó para informarle a Francis:

— ¡Creo que es ésta! ¡Se parece!

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Regresa a casa! ¡Haz lo mismo que hiciste cuando te transportaste aquí!

USA volvió al interior y mirando todos los foquitos, intentó hacer lo que había hecho con la otra nave, ignorante que afuera de la nave, una temblorosa y delgada mano, blanca como la nieve, se levantaba hacia Francis para tomarlo de la camisa y así llamar su atención, ya que el rubio estaba fascinado mirando como en ese momento, la nave comenzaba a brillar de manera espectacular.

—prtysgjf…

La voz de Tony sonó débil, pero aún así se notó la angustia.

Francis bajó la mirada y sus azules ojos se posaron en los enormes rojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¡No te entiendo!

Tony tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para poder volver a hablar, pero igual, fue inútil, Francis no le entendió.

Adentro de la nave, una voz se escuchó en el idioma de Tony que traducido decía lo siguiente:

_"15 segundos para la transportación a su planeta. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10…"_

Al mismo tiempo, fuera de la nave, Tony, haciendo de nuevo un esfuerzo, levantó la mano y señaló la nave que estaba por ser tragada por el suelo abierto.

— ¿Es esa la nave que llevará a Alfred a su casa? — inquirió Francis con voz aguda.

Tony intentó asentir con la cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un hilillo de sangre brotó por una de las comisuras de la boca. Tosió casi ahogándose con su propia sangre más Francis no se fijó en él, sino que miró como la nave se hacía más brillante y comenzaba a girar.

— ¡Alfred! — gritó dando unos pasos hacia la nave, pero no avanzó mucho. Algo lo arrojó hacia atrás y él y Tony fueron a caer al suelo, sin embargo, Francis trató de proteger al extranjero, así que Tony quedó sobre el rubio.

— ¡Esa no era mi nave! — dijo Alfred mirando a Tony, levantándose enseguida al percatarse que él había quedado sobre su amigo, así que Francis había amortiguado la caída de ambos cuando Alfred se arrojó de la nave y podía notarse una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras que las sacudidas del suelo lo hacían moverse con violencia.

—Tu nave es esa — Informó levantándose como pudo, pues en ningún momento dejó a Tony.

— ¿Qué? — USA miró la nave a punto de irse al abismo— ¡Mírala! ¡Está por irse abajo ¡Me iré al fondo con ella!

—Pues de alguna manera tienes que llegar… ¡Alfred!

Alfred era ya apenas visible.

— ¡No lo lograremos! — Gritó USA con gran aflicción — ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Es imposible regresar a casa!

Un Tony agonizante tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decir algo y lo que dijo, logró convencer a Alfred.

—Jajaja — soltó la risa con nerviosismo — ¡Tienes razón, amigo mío! ¡Yo soy el héroe! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Y sin más, se dirigió a la nave. Situándose al lado que se mantenía más o menos sobre suelo firme, la tomó de lo que parecía un pequeño alerón, aunque batalló un poco para poder asirse de ella por lo transparente de sus manos, pero cuando pudo tomarla, ejerció descomunal fuerza bruta y arrastró la nave para situarla en terreno más seguro, aunque no duraría mucho esa seguridad cuando se vio desprenderse más suelo ensanchando el precipicio hacia donde la nave había sido movida.

— ¡Date prisa! — Lo apremió Francis y en ese momento, sobre él, el techo del hangar subterráneo se vino abajo y lo sepultó junto con Tony.

— ¡Francis! ¡Tony! — La angustiada voz de Alfred no se escuchó por el estruendo del techo al desplomarse, dirigiéndose el desplome rápidamente hacia la nave, así que consciente que no podía hacer nada por ellos, entró a la nave mientras el piso iba desprendiéndose por un lado de la nave y el techo por el otro.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! — Exclamó Alfred repetidas veces mientras corría de un lado a otro pulsando focos— ¿Qué color me dijo Tony que debía pulsar solamente? ¡Rojos y azules, creo! ¡Rojos y azules! ¡Rojos y azules! ¡Ahaha!

Reía frenético mientras pulsaba focos azules y rojos. El interior de la nave se iluminó con luces rojas y azules. En ese instante, Alfred sintió como la nave se ladeó peligrosamente cuando el suelo desprendiéndose lo alcanzó, luego casi de inmediato, sintió caer sobre la nave grandes pedazos de escombros del techo deshecho, pero también al mismo tiempo, el suelo terminó por abrirse y la nave cayó golpeándose contra algunos picos de roca que sobresalían de la pared del abismo y muchos focos de la nave se estrellaron.

— ¡No! —gimió Alfred al escuchar los estallidos de los focos, los que como no eran normales, podían generar ruidosa energía al estallar.

Más cuando casi había perdido la esperanza, las luces rojas y azules se juntaron en una envolviéndolo como la vez anterior y haciéndose una fina línea, desapareció llevándoselo con ella en el momento en que la nave estallaba en miles de partículas de polvo desapareciendo para siempre.

—Aaaah— gimió el americano bastante confundido. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los que abrió para mirar a su alrededor. Se llevó las manos al rostro y tocó a Texas. Se quitó las gafas y las miró aún sin comprender muy bien por qué estaba en un área de la casa que casi nunca frecuentaba, pues eran parte de los dominios de Tony y además, parecía estarse ocultando en medio de la oscuridad— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Se preguntó desorientado, pero inmediatamente después, comenzó a recordar su aventura — ¡La nave! ¡El futuro!

En eso, miró salir a Tony de aquella gran sala que contenía la nave y un suspiro de alivio y algo parecido a la felicidad brotó inconscientemente. Tony su amigo estaba bien. Lo miró perderse por el pasillo en penumbras y después, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, regresó a sus aposentos. Se sentó en la cama y dejándose caer de espalda en ella, soltó las carcajadas mientras recordaba de entre esas últimas palabras que Tony le había dicho en el futuro, las siguientes:

_"Pulsa solamente los focos rojos y azules"_

Fue todo lo que pudo decirle, pero ahora entendió que la pulsación de esos colores, era la clave para poder llegar unos minutos antes de robar la nave y así evitar hacerlo. Se estremeció de sólo pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera seguido sus indicaciones… Con lo distraído que era.

—Pero las seguí y es lo que importa — se dijo y levantándose de pronto, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número para larga distancia, luego tomó otro teléfono y mientras esperaba que le contestaran, marcó otro número, también de larga distancia — Es la ventaja de tener varias líneas — murmuró al momento de que la voz en el primer teléfono se escuchó — Sonrió feliz al escuchar esa voz y pulsando un botón estratégico, logró conectar las dos líneas, así podían escucharse las tres voces.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo la primera voz.

— ¡Alfred!— Dijo la segunda voz — ¿Por qué me molestas?

— ¡Iggy! — dijo USA sonriendo — Francis quiere decirte algo.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó Francis — ¿De qué hablas?

—Francis— dijo USA — ¿No que querías decirle a Iggy cuánto lo amas?

— ¡No necesito que Francis me ame! — Refunfuñó molesto Arthur — ¿Quién lo necesita?

— ¡Ah! ¿No me necesitas? ¡Yo te diré cuánto me necesitas…!

El travieso americano volvió a dejarse caer de espalda en la cama y con un teléfono en cada oído, escuchó una larga y tendida discusión entre sus dos amigos, pero esta vez lo disfrutó como nunca.

Finalmente todo volvía a la normalidad. En cuanto al futuro, él mismo se encargaría de que fuera seguro para todos ellos, pues comenzando con no hurtar la nave, rectificaba y seguiría rectificando todo lo que había hecho mal.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora. Una ves mas, gracias a todos y ojala volvamos a vernos.<strong>

**Bye.**


End file.
